


Az időutazó szerelme

by Lora_san



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 08:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6111280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lora_san/pseuds/Lora_san
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uchiha Itachi életéről szól ez a történet, amikor egy váratlan napon, megismerkedik az időutazó Narutóval.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Az időutazó szerelme

**Author's Note:**

> A film címe, mely az ihletet adta "Az időutazó felesége."
> 
> Figyelmeztetés: NaruIta, Idősebb/időutazó Naruto, fiatalabb Itachi, szexuális tartalom, Boy's Love... 
> 
> A dőlt részek minden esetben, kivéve a legvégén Itachi gondolatai, csak az övéi.
> 
> A hibákért elnézést... 
> 
> *Okama= Ezt a Bremen mangában olvastam, nagyjából így hívják azt a férfit, aki nőnek öltözik be. Ez azt hiszem, egy sértő kifejezés...
> 
> A filmben a főszereplő is meztelenül tudott csak utazgatni, a ruhái soha nem mentek vele, mindig lopkodnia kellett. Így én is meghagytam. T  
> ényleg nézzétek meg, megéri.   
> Én sírtam rajta. :"(
> 
> (Zárójelekben írom ki a részek legelején, hogy ki hány éves)

( Itachi 7, Naruto 13)

A fiatal Uchiha Itachi a játszótéren hintázott előre-hátra, megállás nélkül. Ahogy felpillantott, meglátta édesanyját, kisöccsével az ölében, az egyik padon ülve. Itachi látta a testvérén, hogy az nem akar az anyja ölében ülni, de a fiú csak megrántotta a vállát, és jobban meglökte magát a hintával.

Amikor már érezte, hogy a lábai zsibbadnak, abbahagyta a himbálózást, és élvezte, ahogy a hinta előre-hátra mozgatja. Majd pár pillanattal később, hallott egy kis zajt a közeli bokrok és fák közül. A hangok felé kapta a fejét, majd nem megszokottan, felhúzta a szemöldökét meglepődöttségében, amikor egy nála idősebb, szőke hajú fiút látott meg, kissé ziláltan, erősen lihegve. Itachi nem zavartatta magát a mimikák terén, hiszen az apja most nem volt itt, hogy figyeljen rá. Zavartalanul felkuncogott, ahogy észrevette, hogy az ismeretlen fiún a ruhák kicsit kicsik voltak. A szőke srác nyelt egyet, majd ahogy a pillantása találkozott a fekete hajúéval, lágyan elmosolyodott, és azonnal megindult feléje.

Itachi kicsit megijedt, de nem félt annyira, hogy felálljon, és az anyjához fusson. Főleg azért sem, mert ahogy nézte az idegent, az egyre jobban és jobban ismerőssé vált számára. Tudta, hogy még soha életében nem látta a fiút, de… furcsa érzés volt a mellkasában. Itachi képzeletben megvonta a vállát, és egy tincset a vállig érő hajából a füle mögé tűrt.

A szőke ritmusosan odalépdelt mellé, majd elsétált mögötte, és leült a bal oldalára, bele a hintába. Az Uchiha végig követte a pillantásával, majd amikor belenézett a másik szemeibe, kissé eltátotta a száját. _Milyen gyönyörű kék szín!_ Itachi akaratlanul is elpirult, mire megdöbbenésére a másik fiú nevetni kezdett. A fekete hajú pedig duzzogva rábámult.

\- Mi olyan vicces? – kérdezte kissé haragosan, de azért mégis visszafogta magát, hiszen mégis csak egy Uchiha.

\- Semmi, semmi Itachi-kun. – Válaszolt azonnal vigyorogva a szőke, mire a másik elfordította a fejét sértődötten.

\- Nem illik kinevetni a- _Várjunk csak… Honnan tudja a nevem?_ Itachi kitágult pupillákkal nézett hirtelen a másik fiúra, és nem csak egy kicsit rémült meg. Tudta, hogy mivel az apja a rendőrfőnök a városban, lehetnek ellenségei, akik esetleg bántani akarják őt és a családját… _De egy nálam pár évvel idősebb fiú is képes lenne ilyet tenni?_

\- Ne aggódj, Itachi-kun. Nem foglak bántani. – Beszélt lágy hangon a szőke, mire a fiatal Uchiha akarata ellenére is érezte, hogy kezd megnyugodni.

\- Honnan tudod a nevem? – tette fel a kérdést kissé félre döntött fejjel, ami már jó ideje foglalkoztatta.

Az ismeretlen ismét elmosolyodott.

\- Nem emlékszel, de mi már nagyon sokszor találkoztunk.

_Miről beszél?_

\- Emlékeznék, ha találkoztunk volna már. Legfeljebb a csíkokra az arcod két oldalán… - Mutatott a kezeivel a szőke arcára. – De megmondhatnád a nevedet. Anya mindig azt mondja, hogy illik előbb bemutatkozni…

A fiú nevetett, ami miatt Itachi is mosolyogni kezdett. Habár fogalma sem volt, hogy miért, de tudta, hogy a másiknak van köze hozzá. Egy pillanatra elkezdett fájni az arca két oldala, hiszen nem gyakran szokott ennyit mosolyogni.

\- Naruto vagyok.

\- Nincs vezetékneved?

_Megint nevet…_

\- A múltkor, amikor beszélgettünk, még te mondtad nekem, hogy idegeneknek nem szabad megmondani a teljes nevünket… Bár akkor még csak öt éves voltál.

\- A múltkor…? Nem értelek…

\- Nem baj Itachi-kun. – Mosolygott megint. – Hány éves is vagy pontosan?

A kérdezett szinte azonnal válaszolt.

\- Hét.

\- Hm… akkor Sasuke-kun most öt éves?

_Eh?_

\- Honnét…? Tényleg nem értelek… Ki vagy te? Mi vagy te? – markolta meg jobban a hinta láncait a fekete hajú fiú.

\- Egy nap… majd találkozni fogunk. Hidd el, addigra mindent érteni fogsz. És, hogy mi vagyok? Hát ember, természetesen. – Nevetett fel megint, szórakozottan, Itachi pedig felvonta a szemöldökét, de mielőtt megszólalhatott volna, Naruto megelőzte. – De elmondom… én – hajolt közelebb, majd a másiknak is intett, hogy tegyen ugyanígy, aztán suttogásra vette a hangját -, időutazó vagyok.

Most Itachi akart felnevetni, de mivel egy vérbeli Uchiha volt, így csak felhorkant.

\- Bolondnak nézel? – nézett rá sértődötten. – Ilyesmi nem létezik. Legfeljebb csak bolond vagy, aki képzelődik.

Most Naruto volt kissé megsértődve, de Itachi látta, hogy egy pillanat alatt lerázta magáról ezt az érzést, és elmosolyodott. Megint. _Nem fáj az arca?_

\- Hidd el, igazat mondok… de ezt majd később - állt fel hirtelen Naruto, és Itachi is ugyanígy tett zavarában -, most viszont… érzem, hogy mennem kell. Még találkozunk. – Vigyorgott, és a fiatalabb meghökkenésére, folyamatosan kezdett eltünedezni. – De… ne mond ezt el soha senkinek, Itachi-kun. Maradjon ez a mi kis titkunk. – Kérte, mire a fiú tátott szájjal bólintott a folyamatos eltűnésére _. Ő igazat mondott!_ – És… növeszd meg a hajad. – Mondta utoljára abban a pillanatban, mielőtt eltűnt.

_A hajamat?_

Itachi lenézett a földre, és még mindig csak hápogott. A fiúból, akit az előbb megismert, már csak a ruhái maradtak hátra. A kisfiú pislogott párszor, majd nyelt egyet, lehajolt, és összehajtogatta a ruhákat. Gyorsan felnézett az anyjára, aki még mindig az öccsével játszott, így nem tétovázott. Ismeretlen okból, gyorsan a felé a bokor felé rohant, ahol először megpillantotta Naruto-t. Letette a növény tövébe a ruhákat, majd hamar visszarohant a hintához, és beleült, mintha mi sem történt volna.

_Én… időutazó vagyok._

_De… ne mond ezt el soha senkinek, Itachi-kun._

_Maradjon ez a mi kis titkunk._

Itachi vetett egy sóvárgó pillantást a mellette lévő hintára, és érezte, hogy egy ismeretlen érzés szivárog folyamatosan a mellkasába. Fogalma sem volt, hogy honnan is ismeri őt Naruto, és arról sem, hogy ő maga honnan ismeri. Mert igen, Itachi érezte, hogy ismeri. A _zsigereiben_.

Ezért sem tartotta furának azt, hogy mielőtt a fiú eltűnt volna, ő meg akarta állítani. Mert Itachi azt akarta. Hogy maradjon. Vele. Örökre.

_De miért is akarom ezt?_

**XxX**

( Itachi 11, Naruto 17)

Itachi vígan dúdolt magában egy hirtelen jött, ritmusos nótát, és valahogy képtelen volt nem mosolyogni. Hazafelé tartott azt iskolából, és habár a nyakkendője szorította a nyakát, nem foglalkozott vele. A mosolya csak szélesebb lett, amikor eszébe jutott a barátja, Naruto.

Igaz, hogy hét évesen látta őt először, de az óta az idő óta, eltelt már négy év. És az alatt már számtalanszor látta Narutót. És minél többször beszélt vele, annál közelebb érezte őt magához, még akkor is, ha a fiú, idősebbként vagy fiatalabbként jelent meg nála. Egyszer találkozott vele a Szupermarketben, amikor Naruto tizennégy éves volt. _És akkor is emlékezett rám. Bár nem tudom, miért örülök neki ennyire..._ Találkozott vele még nyolc éves korában is, de akkor Naruto húsz éves volt. Sőt, még hét évesen is találkozott vele, habár az az első találkozásuk után volt, négy hónappal. Akkor Naruto kilenc éves volt, fiatalabb, mint legelőszőr. Ez volt az első legfurcsább dolog, Naruto időutazásában. Az, hogy bármelyik időzónából ugrálhat. A szőke még maga sem tudott magyarázatot adni, a „bajára." De előhozhatja az utazásokat a stressz, a különböző sokkoló érzések, az alkohol… Bár Naruto váltig állította, hogy akkor csak egy kortyot ivott az egyik pezsgőből…A másik legfurcsább dolog az volt, hogy mindig csak a ruhái maradnak utána. Naruto azt is elmesélte, hogy akárhányszor próbálkozott az utazással, sehogy sem sikerült ruhában megérkeznie. A harmadik furcsaság az, hogy megjelenhetett a múltban, a jelenben és a jövőben is. Sőt, egyszer elmesélte, hogy volt, amikor olyan messzire utazott vissza a múltba, hogy látta azt, ahogy a szülei találkoznak.

Mégis, az eddigi leghosszabb itt léte, az összesen két óra volt.

És azt az időt végig együtt töltötték. Persze, akkor Itachi még csak tíz éves volt, ezért amikor Naruto hirtelen megjelent – _meztelenül_ – az iskolája közelében, Itachi nem tehetett mást, hazavitte magával. Akkor Naruto tizenöt éves volt. Legalábbis ezt mondta. Mivel teljesen pucér volt, a fiatal Uchiha odaadta neki a testnevelős ruháit, amit a fiú szinte egyből el is fogadott.

Viszont, azóta nem látta egyszer sem, és hiába kereste bármerre is járt, Naruto nem tűnt fel.

Ezért is döbbent le Itachi, amikor meglátta az egyik saroknál támaszkodva _ŐT_. Laza, fekete szövetkabátban, farmerban és edzőcipőben dőlt a falnak, és az Uchiha még a távolból is látta, hogy a valahonnét ellopott cipő, így is nagy rá. Itachi felkuncogott, majd felrázva magát a lefagyásból, vigyorogva, Naruto nevét kiáltozva futott a fiú felé.

A szőke srác most volt a legidősebb, ezt Itachi futás közben hamar megállapította, és magában tétován, hogy Naruto ilyen idősen nem is néz ki rosszul.

Amikor Naruto meglátta Itachit, elmosolyodott, és a fiatalabb érezte a pírt az arca két oldalán. És ismét csak nem tudta, hogy miért.

\- Naruto! – Ölelte meg a fekete hajú a nála jóval magasabb srácot. – Olyan rég láttalak! – Vigyorgott, és a szőke is levigyorgott rá, közben pedig eldobta a cigijét.

Itachi összevonta a szemöldökét.

\- Te dohányzol? – engedte el a másikat, majd leporolta a ruháját, mintha dohányfüst baktériumok lennének rajta. – Fúj, undorító.

Naruto nevetett. És a hangja borzongva hatott a kisebb testén.

\- Bocsáss meg, Itachi-kun, rászoktam. – Mosolygott. – De annyit mondok, az idősebb Itachi-kun nem veti majd meg a cigarettát…

\- Mi? Mikor? – hüledezett Itachi.

\- Először tőlem kérsz majd egy szálat, 2014-ben, Január másodikán.

\- Tizenhat évesen? – sokkolt le egy pillanatra Itachi. – Nem hiszem el.

\- Itachi-kun, most pontosan hány éves is vagy? – borzolta össze a fekete színű hajat Naruto, mire a kérdezett csak felfújta az arcát.

\- Tizenegy.

\- Már?

\- Igen. És köszönöm, az életem elkövetkező öt évét úgy fogom leélni, hogy tudom, hogy dohányozni fogok.

Naruto megint felnevetett, de azzal az erős nevetéssel, amiben az ember hátraveti a fejét. Itachi csak ekkor vette észre a sokkal hosszabb szőke hajat, a srác fejének két oldalán.

\- Új frizura? – kérdezte hirtelen, az idősebb pedig bólintott.

\- Aha. – Simogatta meg a gyerek arcát a kezeivel, mire a kisebb elpirult. – Apámnak is ugyanilyen. Mindig is tetszett, de az anyám mindig levágatta… - Indult el, az utcán, Itachi háza felé. – Hogy van Sasuke-kun?

\- Megvan… - Motyogta, Naruto pedig egy szórakozott oldalpillantást vetett rá.

_Miért kérdezel felőle…?_

\- Itachi-kun csak nem féltékeny, amiért a kisöccse felől érdeklődök?

A kisebb pufogott.

\- Minden alkalommal, amikor „ide kerülsz" – emelte fel a kezeit, és az ujjaival idézőjelet formált -, a második, vagy harmadik kérdésed az, hogy, hogy van az öcsém.

Egy ideig csendben sétáltak tovább, és míg Itachi magába temetkezett a miatt a gondolatai miatt, hogy valami rosszat mondott-e, Naruto pedig az égre emelte a tekintetét, és elgondolkozott.

Aztán, mielőtt befordultak volna abba az utcába, ahol Itachi lakott, Naruto hirtelen ráfogott a másik alkarjára, és az egyik fa mögé rántotta a fiút. A bokrok, és pár fa pont eltakarta őket a kíváncsi szemek elől. Itachi arcán látszódott a mély döbbenet, de nem tudott ezzel foglalkozni, ugyanis Naruto egy szempillantás alatt, az ajkaira hajolt.

Az ifjabb Uchiha válláról leesett a táska, és teljesen ledermedt. A csók nem volt igazi csók, és ezt jól tudta ő is. Naruto csak összenyomta az ajkaikat, aranyosan, szinte már pajkosan, biztonságosan. És mégis, ez a kis leheletnyi szájra puszi azonnal felmelegítette a testét, mint még semmi más. A fiatal Uchiha szempillái meg-megrebbentek az ismeretlen rezgésektől, amit a teste bocsátott ki. Naruto aztán elhajolt, és a két kezével keretbe fogta Itachi arcát.

\- Ne gondolkodj ilyen felesleges dolgokon. Inkább azon törd a fejed, hogy vajon miért pont te vagy az, akihez jövök, hogy miért te vagy, akinek a közelében mindig megjelenek… mert elhiheted, hogy csak veled szoktam találkozni. Bárhová is kerülök, még ha nem is tudjuk egymást meglátni, tudom, érzem a zsigereimben, hogy közel vagy. Ez ellen nem tehetek semmit, te is tudod. Az életem… körülötted, forog, Itachi-kun, csak is körülötted. – Suttogta, közben Itachi pedig egyre jobban és jobban elvörösödött. Aztán kitágult szemekkel nézte, hogy a srác előtte kezd eltűnni. A kezei melegét már nem érezte, ezért gyorsan Naruto ruhájába kapaszkodott.

\- Franc… - hallotta még a motyogását –, ezt nem így akartam… úgy érzem magam, mintha egy pedofil lennék.

\- Pedo…fil? Mi az? – kérdezte gyorsan Itachi, a szemét pedig nem fordította el a szőke tekintetétől.

\- Majd megtudod. - Naruto vigyorgott, majd mielőtt végleg eltűnt volna, még elsuttogott egy mondatot. – Tetszik a hajad, butus. – A ruhák pedig hangtalanul zuhantak a füves talajra.

**XxX**

( Itachi 5, Naruto 10 )

\- Hány éves vagy, Itachi-kun?

\- Idegenekkel nem szabad beszélnem.

\- Ezt ki mondta, neked?

\- Az anyukám. És a bácsi pucér. Ez már így is eléggé gyanús.

\- Látod, az anyukád nagyon okos, de nem vagyok pucér. És bácsi sem vagyok, tíz éves vagyok csak.

\- A bácsi azért nem pucér, mert én oda adtam a pokrócot, amin ültem. De a bácsi honnét tudja a nevemet?

\- Nem azt mondtad még az előbb, hogy nem szabad idegenekkel beszélned, Itachi-kun?

A kisfiú elhallgatott.

\- Hogy hívják, a bácsit?

\- Naruto. Naruto vagyok.

\- Mi a vezetékneved?

\- Miért kéne elmondanom?

\- Hogy elmondhassam valakinek, ha bántani akarna.

Az idegen felnevetett, Itachi pedig csak nézte.

\- Mit akar a bácsi? Bántani?

\- Nem foglak bántani, butus. Soha nem tenném. – Mosolygott. – De látod, válaszoltam, szóval most te jössz.

\- Mire kéne válaszolnom…?

\- Hogy hány éves is vagy.

\- Ez miért fontos?

\- Hm… csak szeretném tudni. Négy? Három?

A gyermek sértődötten felemelte az állát, és egy tipikus Uchiha pillantással jutalmazta a szőkét. Mivel sokszor látta az édesapját ilyen tekintettel, elleste tőle.

\- Öt. Öt vagyok, nem négy vagy három. Öt. – Emelte fel a kezét, és az ujjaival is mutatta, hogy a szőke elhiggye.

Az idegen felnevetett, majd az égre emelte a tekintetét, és elmosolyodott.

\- Még találkozunk, Itachi-kun. De ne mond el senkinek, hogy itt jártam.

\- Miért?

\- Hm… mert ez egy titok. Tudod mi a titok?

\- Egy olyan dolog, amit egy olyan személy oszt meg valakivel, akiben igazán bízik?

\- Nem… beszélsz te egy kicsit úgy, mintha sokkal idősebb lennél?

\- Hn. – A gyerek megvonta a vállát, a szél pedig lágyan ringatta a haját.

\- Nos, igen, a titok lényegében az. Megígéred, hogy nem mondod el senkinek? – kérdezte a szőke fiú, miközben kezdett eltünedezni, Itachi pedig ránézett a nagy fekete, kitágult szemeivel, mintha valami ijesztőt látna vagy csodát.

A gyermek bólintott tátott szájjal, és az utolsó, amit hallott, az a fiú lágy kuncogó hangja volt. Majd egy másodperccel később, ami „Naruto-ból" maradt, az a paplan volt, amit percekkel ezelőtt Itachi adott kölcsön neki.

A kis Uchiha megfordította a plédet, majd újra leterítette a földre, és ráfeküdt, hogy tudja az eget bámulni. Észre sem vette, hogy elaludt, csak amikor az anyja szólt neki, hogy ebédidő közeleg.

**XxX**

( Itachi 11, Mikoto 31, Fugaku 32 )

\- Anya?

\- Igen, kisfiam? – kérdezett vissza az épp kávét főző asszony, majd amikor az lefőtt, a férje elé rakta az asztalra.

Fugaku felvette a bögrét, és ivott egy korty kávét.

\- Mi az a pedofil?

Amit azonnal ki is köpött.

**XxX**

( Itachi 13, Naruto 24, Kisame 14, Sasuke 11, Suigetsu 11, Juugo 12, Mikoto 33, Fugaku 34)

Két év telt el azután az ominózus csók óta, és Itachi úgy érezte, hogy többet akar. Az egy évben, Naruto számtalanszor „megjelent" nála, néha csak pár perce, vagy hosszabb időkre. De az óta, a srác nem tett semmit, sőt, úgy viselkedett, mintha semmi sem történt volna. Volt, amikor sokkal fiatalabban látogatta meg, amin Itachi nagyon meglepődött, mert már nem nagyon emlékezett a kis Narutora. Bár fogalma sem volt, hogy hogy is működik ez a képesség, tudta, hogy az igazi Naruto, aki ugyanabban a világban él, mint ő, négy évvel idősebb nála. Ezt csak is onnét tudja, hogy az idősebb szőke férfi elmondta neki, hogy a jövőben, amikor már valóban ismerik egymást – és ilyenkor a kék szemű arcátlanul vigyorgott, amit akkor Itachi nem tudott mire feltételezni -, akkor a korkülönbség közöttük valóban, négy.

Most, éppen a parkban voltak, és Baseballt játszottak. Fugaku és Mikoto a füvön ültek, egy pléden, és nézték, ahogy a gyerekek nevetgélve szórakoztak. Épp Itachi került volna az ütő helyére, mivel sorba mentek, és ő jött volna, de meglátott egy rongykorona szőke hajat, amit már vagy két hónapja nem látott. Egyből felismerte benne a barátját, aki idősebbnek tűnt. Megint. És megint csak dohányzott, és fekete hajúnak eszébe jutott, hogy már csak három éve van hátra, míg el nem kéri az első szálát.

Akaratlanul is hatalmas vigyor ült ki az arcáról, és ismét, mint régebben, most is meg tudta állapítani a távolból, hogy a ruhák most is kicsik voltak a srácra. De Itachi boldog volt, hiszen ugyanebben a parkban találkoztak először, na jó, igazából másodszor, hiszen legelőször öt évesen látták egymást.

\- Na, Uchiha! – Kiáltott Deidara.

\- Hé, haver-

Itachi nem foglakozott velük, ledobta az ütőt a földre és a Baseball sapkát is, majd rohamnak indult. Az anyja és az apja egyből felfigyelt a gyerekek kiáltozására, de csak azt látták, hogy a fiuk, rohan.

_Itt van!_

A parknak két oldala volt. Északi és Déli. A kettőt sok zebra választotta el egymástól, Itachi pedig most, eléggé türelmetlen volt. Ezért nem állt meg, a piros lámpánál, csak futtában átnézett az úttesten, majd átrohant. Volna. Hallotta a kiabálást, és a dudálást, majd a fékcsikorgást.

Fényeket látott maga előtt, aztán behunyta a szemét, és várt. De meglepődésére nem történt semmi, az autós időben fékezett, és megállt. A férfi ki is szállt az autóból, hogy megkérdezze jól van-e, de Itachi csak a fejét rázta, majd mielőtt bárki is odaérhetett volna hozzá, újra nekiiramodott.

_Naruto!_

Amikor belepillantott Naruto kék szemeibe, egyből bűntudat és szégyen fogta el. A hosszú, már lapockáig érő, piros gumival összekötött fekete haja csak úgy lobogott utána, ahogy kikerülte az embereket. Aztán, ahogy két pár meleg, gyengéd kéz átölelte, megnyugodott. Mélyet szippantott, és egyből érezte a másik dezodorját és a szokásos bagó szagát, ami mégis, kellemes volt.

_Biztos mentásat szív… Igen, ez menta._

_-_ Hogy lehetsz ilyen butus, kedves? – hallotta a megdorgáló hangot, ami nem, hogy haragos volt, inkább megkönnyebbült. – Meg is halhattál volna! Szerinted mit tennék, ha már nem lennél?! Ne tegyél többet ilyet! Nagyon megijesztettél, Itachi-kun… - Ölelte meg szorosabban a kisebbet, amit az nagyon is élvezett.

\- Hány éves vagy? – kérdezte Itachi, mire Naruto elengedte, és leguggolt elé. Tudták, hogy nincs sok idejük.

\- Huszonnégy. Holnap leszek huszonöt. Te-

\- Tizenhárom. Tizenhárom… Tegnapelőtt volt, a születésnapom. - Motyogta, és próbálta nem feltűnően nézni a jó kivágású férfi húsos ajkait.

_Miért nem csókol meg?_

\- Itachi! – Jött egy félreérthetetlen női sikoly, mire mindketten felkapták a fejüket. Naruto megszorította a fiú kezét, majd elkezdett vele futni. A sikoly hangosabb, és kétségbeesettebb lett.

\- Mikoto-san még a mai napig felemlegeti nekünk ezt… - Dörmögte az orra alatt a szőke, de Itachi így is hallotta.

Ahogy a fiú hátrapillantott, látta, hogy az anyja, az apja, sőt még a srácok is szaladnak utána.

Visszafordította a fejét a barátja felé, és jobban megszorította annak a kezét. Befutottak a parkba, kikerültek néhány embert, majd elbújtak az egyik fa mögött. Erősen lihegtek mind a ketten, majd Naruto elengedte a kisebb kezét, és a saját nyakához nyúlt.

\- Azt hittem… hogy hamarabb fogok tudni jönni, de… így is jó. – Vette le a nyakláncát, amit Itachi akkor vett észre először, hiszen a lopott kabát eltakarta eddig. – Tessék, ez a tiéd. – Kapcsolta a másik nyakára az ajándékot. – Boldog Születésnapot, Itachi-kun. – Vigyorgott, és összeborzolta a fekete hajat, majd meglepődve elhúzta a kezét. – Nézzenek oda, te tényleg megnövesztetted a hajad. – Nyúlt hátra, hogy megfogja a fiú cofját, mire Itachi elpirult. – Nagyon jól áll. Hidd el, később hálás leszel érte. – Somolygott, Itachi pedig gyorsan a férfi kezéért nyúlt.

\- Köszönöm… az ajándékot. Nagyon tetszik. – Nézegette a nyakában lógó láncot, amin három, néhány centi távolságra lévő, három érdekes kör alakú medál volt. Itachi nem tudta volna megmondani, hogy pontosan milyen alakúak is voltak, de neki nagyon tetszett. – Én…- suttogta, ahogy jobban megszorította a szőke kezét. – Naruto…

_Szeretlek._

_Csókolj meg._

\- Szeretlek. - Bökte ki végül, mire Naruto felkuncogott. A szőke férfi lehajolt a fiúhoz, akinek az arca olyan vörös volt, mint a paradicsom, majd megcsókolta.

Itachinak bele kellett kapaszkodnia az idősebb vállaiba, ugyanis ahogy Naruto nyelve végigsimította a szájpadlását és az egész száját belülről, a lábai felmondták a szolgálatot.

_Egy csók. Egy igazi csók…_

\- Itachi! Itachi, hol vagy?! – Ismerte fel a kiáltásban Itachi az apja rémült hangját. _Fiam, egy Uchiha sosem mutatja ki az érzelmeit. Hn, ennyit erről…_

Ahogy elváltak egymástól, az ifjabb Uchiha tekintete ködös volt, és az arcáról lerítt a boldogság, ami miatt Naruto-nak újra kuncognia kellett. Nyomott még egy gyors puszit a másik szájára, és nem foglalkozott azzal a Deja Vu-s gondolatával, hogy mekkora egy pedofil…

Lemosolygott a fiúra, aki csak a hasáig ért, majd megsimogatta annak arcát. Érezte a testében a bizsergést, és tudta, hogy ennyi volt.

\- Ne… - Hallotta a kisebb kérlelő hangját, de csak egy fájdalmas fintort vágott, és mielőtt eltűnt volna, a kezébe fogta Itachi összekötött haját, a szájához emelte, megcsókolta, és azt mondta: „Én is szeretlek, Itachi-kun."

**XxX**

( Fugaku 34, Kagami 37, Obito 24)

\- Hogy érted, hogy nem találjátok? – kérdezte Fugaku Kagamit.

\- Fugaku… - sóhajtott a férfi -, amit elmondtatok Mikotóval, az nem elég, egy teljes személyleíráshoz. Fekete kabát, szőke haj, körülbelül 170 centi… Ez ráillik Tokyo-ban élő emberek 37%-ra.

\- Szóval azt mondod, hogy ne keressem azt a szemetet, aki a fiamat csak úgy elvitte magával?

\- Nem, nem ezt mondtam. De légy pozitív és reális, Itachinak semmi baja sem lett, nem igaz? – próbált mosolyogni a férfi, ahogy megigazította a hajpántját.

Fugaku felhorkantott, Obito pedig csak keresztbe tette a lábát a széken.

\- Persze, semmi baja sincs… de lehetett volna, Kagami! El sem tudod képzelni, hogy mi játszódott le a fejemben, amikor az a… amikor _az_ megragadta, és elfutott vele… Arra gondoltam, hogy az utolsó, amit látok a fiamból, az a háta lesz, ahogy elvonszolják… - Támaszkodott az asztalának a férfi, és megpróbálta lejjebb venni a hangját, ugyanis nem akarta magára vonni a kint dolgozók figyelmét. – Eszedbe jutott, hogy ez akár Shishui-val is megtörténhetne? – nézett csillogó tekintettek az idősebbre, Fugaku.

Kagami azonnal elsápadt, ahogy belegondolt, hogy a gyilkosok, tettesek, szadisták, erőszakolók mit tehetnének a fiával… Borzongva megrázta a fejét, és bocsánatkérően bólintott a barátjának.

\- Rossz úton jártok. – Szólalt meg hirtelen Obito, és feltolta a narancssárga szemüvegét a feje tetejére. A két idősebb rokona pedig szúrósan rábámult. – Ne nézzetek így, mert egyikőtök sem _reális_.

\- Ezt, hogy érted? – vonta fel a szemöldökét mind a kettő, és nem törődtek azzal, hogy egyikük sem viselkedik vérbeli Uchihaként. Végül is itt most mindegy volt, hiszen magukban voltak.

\- Bácsikám… - pillantott Fugaku-ra a fiatalabb -, azt mondtad, hogy a férfi megragadta Itachi karját, majd elszaladt vele… persze, miután érthetetlen módon ölelkeztek… - Fugaku szeme megrándult.

\- Igen, és ez miért olyan fontos?

\- Nem veszel figyelembe, egy fontos tényt. A _legfontosabb_ tényt. – Emelte fel a mutatóujját.

\- Mit is? – lépett közelebb Kagami, miközben kimondta Fugaku kérdését.

\- Azt, hogy… Itachi-chan, hogyan is került közel ahhoz a férfihez? – kérdezte, miközben széttárta a karjait.

\- He? – vágott értetlen fejet a legidősebb Uchiha a szobában.

Fugaku felemelte a fejét, és kiguvadt szemekkel, előre bámult a semmibe.

\- Fugaku?

\- Nos, gondolom, most már eszedbe jutott, bácsikám. Megosztanád akkor velünk is? Mert amint említetted legutóbb, ti a Park Északi oldalán voltatok… Míg az ismeretlen férfi a Déli oldalon…

\- Futott…

\- Mi?

\- Itachi… odafutott… _hozzá!_

**XxX**

( Itachi 16, Kisame 17, Deidara 16, Hidan 16)

\- Tudod mit nem értek, Uchiha, hm? – fintorgott a szőke srác, a kérdezett pedig szenvedően felsóhajtott, és lassan kilépdelt a teremből. A két ujjával összecsípte az orrnyergét, mert tudta, hogy ez ismét egy fárasztó beszélgetés lesz. _Mi a francot akar?_

\- Igen?

\- Itt vagy tizenöt éves-

\- Tizenhat.

\- Szóval tizenöt éves-

\- Deidara, tizenhat.

\- Nem tökmindegy? Szóval itt vagy tizenöt éves-

Itachi felsóhajtott. _Barom_.

\- Tizenhat. – Motyogta feleslegesen, szinte csak magának.

\- … és hogy lehet az, hogy még egyszer sem volt barátnőd?

\- Tudod, nem értem mi közöd van hozzá egyáltalán. – Fordult be folyosón, és nem foglalkozott az évfolyamtársai nyáladzó – lányok -, és féltékeny – fiúk -, pillantásaival. A táskáját megigazította a vállán, és ránézett a mellette vigyorogva lépkedő idiótán. _Ch. Hülye. Miért is barátkozom vele? Ah, hát persze. Mert szőke. Pont, mint ő._

\- Szerintem Barbie, ezzel a kis piszkálódásával azt akarja tudatni veled, hogy a barátjának tart, sőt, még bír is téged. – Karolta át Deidarát az épp belépő Hidan.

\- Oh, kapd be! – Kiáltott amaz. – Ilyet soha nem mondtam, hm! – Vörösödött el, mire a szürke hajú szakadottan felnevetett.

\- Nem, ez igaz, de az arcod mást mond. – Böködte az említett testrészt az ujjával a lenyalt hajú, mire a szőke pufogott, majd még mindig vörös arccal, követte az Uchihát.

_Erősödik a fejfájásom a hülyék közelében._

\- Na, Uchiha, válaszolj! Miért nem volt…? – vigyorgott a szőke, ahogy utolérte a másikat a lépcsőnél.

\- Na Itachi, a szöszke megint elkapott mi? – jött egy új, mélyebb tónusú hang, mire a három srác felkapta a fejét. Itachi megkönnyebbülten megeresztett egy gyenge mosolyt, mire Kisame felemelte a hüvelykujját. – No para, haver, mindig is kidobó akartam lenni. – Vigyorgott, majd egy pillanattal később, felkapta Deidarát.

\- Mi?! Kisame! Tegyél le, tegyél le! – Kapálódzott a tini, Hidan pedig rohadt hangosan, fület sértően felröhögött.

Itachi a kisujjával piszkálta a fülét. _Elmebeteg állat…_

\- Tegyélletegyélletegyélletegyélle…! – Hadarta a srác, mire a kék hajú felröhögve megkönyörült rajta, és letette a földre.

Deidara erősen a mellkasába bokszolt.

\- Te szemét Delfin, hm!

\- Kuss van szöszke! Cápa vagyok, nem Delfin!

\- Jah, persze, Törpeharcsa!

\- Deidara, a harcsa nem is tengeri állat…

\- Pofád lapos, Elvis!

\- Bajod van Barbie?!

**XxX**

\- Na – nyöszörgött Deidara, majd megbökte az előtte ülő Itachi hátát, és suttogni kezdett -, minden csaj-

\- Sz'tem még a fiúk is, DeiDei. – Motyogta közbe álmosan Hidan, de senki sem foglalkozott vele.

_Oh, ha tudnád…_

\- Na igen, szóval, nem értem, minden csaj epekedik utánad, mégis, te játszod itt a szende szüzet, hm.

\- Na nem mintha te valaha is csináltad volna, Barbie…

\- Tudod egy halott ember, nem beszél.

\- Hö?

Kisame a fejét gyorsan a kezébe temette, és felröhögött.

\- Kisame, miért ide ültünk? – sóhajtott fel Itachi, és újra megcsippentette az orrát. A kék hajú csak annyit motyogott bele a pulóverébe, hogy „Mert itt volt hely."

\- Elvis már nem él, szóval te is fogd be, hm.

\- Minek jössz mindig vele? Valami bajod van a hajammal, _Okama*_? – Vigyorgott a gyerek, mire Itachi felprüszkölt.

_Baszd meg._

Deidara felpattant, és felordított.

\- Anyád, az Oka-

\- Mr. Shirotome! Azonnal üljön le! – Kiabálta azonnal túl a tanár a szőkét, aki fogcsikorgatva, de visszaült a helyére, és az óra folyt tovább.

\- Anyád az Okama, hm. – Motyogta Hidannak, majd duzzogni kezdett, Hidan pedig átkarolta a nyakát, és mindenféle szavakat suttogott a fülébe, amit Kisame és Itachi egyáltalán nem értett, de nem is biztos, hogy akart volna.

Egy kis idő múlva, Deidara hiperaktivitása azonnal visszatért.

\- Szöszke, minden nap ez a téma? – suttogta hátra Kisame, akinek a feje vörös volt már az előbbi röhögéstől.

\- Jó, jó, abbahagyom… fogadjunk, hogy Uchiha még soha sem csókolózott, hm.

\- De te se, szöszke.

\- Hé…! – sziszegte vörös fejjel Deidara, mire Hidan szórakozottan közelebb hajolt.

\- És akarsz? – húzogatta fel-le a szemöldökét, a srácban pedig benne rekedt a levegő, és kinyújtotta a nyelvét.

\- Értelmes viselkedés, Barbie. Meglátszik, hogy szőke vagy…

\- Na, már megint ezek a sztereotípiák… tehetek róla, hogy ilyen géneket adtak át nekem? Ilyen _tökéletes_ géneket, hm…

Itachi megrázta a fejét, majd a nyakláncát simogatta a kezeivel, szeretetteljesen.

\- Már csókolóztam. – Csúszott ki a száján, és érezte a döbbenetet a levegőben, ezért tudta, hogy a saját sírját ásta csak ezzel az egy mondattal meg. Az ujjai jobban megszorítottak a nyakéket.

_Baszd meg._

\- Mi…?!

**XxX**

(Sasuke 14, Itachi 16, Kisame 17, Deidara 16, Hidan 16, Sasori 16, Kakuzu 17)

\- Nem hiszem el! Már megint ő nyert! Tudjátok mit? Én mondom nektek, Uchiha csal a játékban, hm.

\- Vagy csak te nem tudsz veszíteni, Barbie.

\- Deidara, Nintendóban nem lehet csalni.

\- De Danna!

\- Végül is, hallottam, hogy az Ebay-en már árulnak kódokat különböző játékokhoz…

\- Kakuzu, ismerlek már, mint a tenyeremet. Kinézem belőled, hogy te magad vagy az, aki árulja őket a neten… - Vigyorgott Hidan, a barna hajú férfi pedig csak villámló szemekkel rábámult.

\- Hé, Hidan – hajolt a szürke vállára Deidara -, mit gondolsz, honnan szerezhette a kódokat? Tuti megfenyegetett valakit, és eljátszotta a (pénz) kódbehajtókat, hm… - Nyögte ki nagy nehezen, majd mind a két srác azonnal felnevetett.

\- Ahh, Barbie – nyeldekelt Hidan -, el is képzeltem! – csapkodta a földet a kezével, Kakuzu pedig csak fejbe dobta mindkettőt egy-egy párnával. – Hé!

\- Hofl vhan Pfein?

\- Előbb nyeld le a Chipset, Kisame.

\- Khm… azt kérdeztem, hogy hol van Pein?

\- Ahh, jó kérdés – döntötte hátra a fejét Hidan -, Nagato és Konan?

\- Mhmm… nem tudooom… azóta nem láttam őket, hogy felfüggesztették Pein-t… - Nyögte Deidara, majd átadta a konzolt Sasorinak.

\- De az már egy hete volt… - Motyogta a vörös. – Hol van Zetsu? – jött hirtelen a kérdés, mire mindenki összenézett.

\- Tényleg, hol van?

\- És Tobi? – fordult a szőke először Hidan, Kisame, majd Itachi felé.

A srácok megvonták a vállaikat, majd pénzcsörgést hallottak, mire Hidan felkiáltott.

\- Ember! Ilyen pillanatokban is a lóvét számolod? – prüszkölt, ahogy Kakuzura nézett, aki csak hümmögött. – Hányadik alkalom ez már?

\- Mhm… Hetedik?

\- Faszt, ez már a tizenkettedik. – Motyogta a Jashinista.

\- Ha tudod, akko' minek kérdezed? – tette fel a kérdést a fekete hajú, miközben oda sem figyelve a haverjára, folytatta a pénzszámolást, és öntudatlanul elkezdte a tetkóit vakargatni az arcán.

_Srácok… olyan kibaszott hangosak vagytok…_

_-_ Oi, Uchiha! – Kiáltott fel Deidara, mire a szobában mindenki felnyögött, hogy: „Jaj, ne már, megint?" – Azt mondtad, hogy már smároltál, de mikor? Kivel?

\- Deidara, tiszteld mások magánéletét.

\- De Danna!

\- Nem hiszem el, Deidara… nálad ez a téma sosem huny ki? – ült le Kisame Itachi mellé a szőnyegre, aki azt suttogta, hogy: „De jó, hogy itt vagy."

\- Jó, Kisame, mond, hogy te nem vagy kíváncsi, Mr. Jégcsap kapcsolataira.

\- Nem.

\- Az igazat mond, ember. Az _igazat_ , hm.

\- Nem.

\- Kisame. – Nézett rá a szőke, mire a kék hajú először ránézett Itachira, majd Deidarára, és megint Itachira.

\- Na, Itachi, mesélj csak nekünk~ - Beszélt gügyögve a Cápa srác, mire Itachin kívül mindenki más felröhögött a szobában.

_Rohadj meg, Kisame._

Itrachi elmotyogott egy „Baszd meg"-et.

\- Így számítsak rád a bajban mi, Kisame? Hogy rohadj meg, na várhatod, mikor segítek neked újra puskázni…

\- Jajj, Itachi-chan dühös lett… - Motyogta a kék hajú, az Uchiha pedig leállította a játékot, hogy a konzollal fejbe tudja verni a srácot. – Hé!.

Az ajtó hirtelen kivágódott, mire az összes tini megrezzent, Itachi pedig felvette a szokásos Uchiha maszkját, ami szinte azonnal le is olvadt róla, amikor meglátta, hogy ki lépett be a szobába, tányérokkal a kezében.

\- Kopogásról nem hallottál még, kisöcsém? – húzta fel a szemöldökét kérdőn, mire Sasuke adott neki egy kemény Uchiha pillantást.

_Franc… a kölyök gyorsan tanul. Tőlem vagy apától leshette el?_

Sasuke megvetően felhorkantott, majd lerakta a padlóra a műanyag tányérokat, amikben sok-sok nassolnivaló volt. Kisame és Hidan tekintete azonnal felcsillant.

\- Anya küldi. – Mondta egyszerűen, de mielőtt kimehetett volna, a bátyja utána szólt.

Sasuke elhúzta a száját, majd odasétált a testvére mellé, aki egy gyors mozdulattal, a két ujjával megpöckölte a homlokát. A srác jajgatni kezdett, majd megajándékozta a testvérét egy újabb gyilkos pillantással, de Itachi csak mosolygott és integetett.

Mielőtt a legfiatalabb Uchiha kiment volna a bátyja szobájából, még odaszólt Deidarának.

\- Hé. – Mondta, mire a szőke meglepetten ránézett.

\- Hm?

\- Inkább kérdezd meg azt az esetet tőle, amikor egy idegen férfit ölelgetett, a parkban. Az egy jó történet. – Vigyorgott a bátyjára, aki csak megütközve nézett rá.

_Te szemtelen…!_

_-_ Mi?!

\- Ohh, ne basz, tényleg… El is felejtettem, Itachi. – Morogta Kisame, a fekete hajú Uchiha pedig a kezébe temette a fejét, amint az öccse kiment.

_A kis rohadék…_

**XxX**

( Itachi 16, Naruto 38)

Itachi unalmasan nézegette az iskola ablakából az utcát, nem figyelve a tanárra. Mivel tudta, hogy az anyagot így is majd kirázza a kisujjából, nem érdekelte, ha esetleg rajtakapják, hogy kibámul az ablakon. Egy pillanatra a tenyerét a mellkasára tette, közel a nyakához, és megnyugodva kifújta a levegőt, amint megérezte, a ruhája alatt a nyakláncát.

Felsóhajtott, majd a szeme sarkából észrevette, hogy Kisame mellette a telefonjával babrál a pad alatt. Félmosolyra húzódott a szája, ahogy emlékezett a srác tavalyi ígéretére, hogy ebben az évben odafigyel a matekra, és nem fog belőle megbukni.

_Jah, persze…Úgy néz ki, a Facebook elvonja a figyelmét…_

Itachi halkan belekuncogott a tenyerébe, majd a kezeit belevezette a hosszú fekete hajába. Kihúzta a piros hajgumit belőle, és átfésülte az ujjaival a selymes fürtjeit. A haja már a derekáig ért, habár ha összekötötte a tarkójánál, akkor pár centit rövidült, de nem bánta. Hallott pár sóhajt, miközben ezeket, a mozdulatokat végezte, de csak látatlanban fintorgott, és nem figyelt rájuk. Hiszen ő egy valakit szeret csak.

Hirtelen bevillant egy kép a húszéves Narutóról, így Itachi boldognak érezte magát, hogy tizenhat évesen már csak egy fél fejjel kisebb a másiknál. Persze nem tudta, hogy Naruto idősebb korában milyen magas is, de a képzeletében az a Naruto élt, akivel a parkban találkozott.

Gyorsan, a biztonság kedvéért benyúlt a telefonjáért a zsebébe, majd megnézte rajta a dátumot.

2014\. 01. 02.

Itachi mosolyogni kezdett, aztán egy ideig bámulta a telefonja képernyőjét. Mielőtt elrakhatta volna, meghallott egy hangot, amitől kissé megrezzent, persze ez nem volt észrevehető.

\- Mr. Uchiha, remélem nem untatom…? – pillantott rá a matektanár, mire Itachi felemelte a fejét, és megrántotta a vállát.

Periférikus látásának hála, látta, hogy Kisame gyorsan elrejti a pulcsija ujjában a mobilját.

Itachi felkuncogott magában, és barátja remegő vállaiból kivette, hogy a kék hajú is alig bírja visszafogja a nevetését.

\- Nos, Mr. Uchiha, ha ezt ilyen szórakoztatónak találja, akkor kérem, jöjjön ki a táblához, és oldja meg a 3245-ös feladatot. – Ült le az asztalához Asuma, majd várakozón a tinire bámult.

Itachi morogni akart, de nem tette, hiszen mégis csak egy Uchiha volt. Miután felállt, elindult a tábla felé, de mielőtt odaért volna, még gyorsan kipillantott az ablakon. És amikor meglátta Őt, elállt a lélegzete. Megállt a menésben, és csak nézte az iskola falát támasztó, szőke, dohányzó férfit.

\- Mr. Uchiha? Még ma ideér? – kérdezte a tanár, majd Itachi ráemelte a tekintetét, és hátrálni kezdett. – Mr. Uchiha?

Itachi észrevette, hogy már az osztálytársai is feltűnően őt figyelik, és elkapta a barátai aggódó tekinteteit is, igen, még Deidara is őt nézte.

\- Sajnálom, tanár úr… de mennem kell. – Futott vissza gyorsan a helyére, és hallotta, ahogy Kisame azt kérdezi „Minden rendben, haver?"

\- Mi? Mr. Uchiha-

Itachi felvette gyorsan a kabátját, a cuccait bedobálta a táskába, majd az ajtó felé rohant. Asuma értetlenül felállt az asztalától, és hiába szólongatta Itachi-t, hiába próbálta megállítani, a srác nem törődött vele.

\- Mr. Uchiha, igazolatlannak fogom beírni! – Mondta vészjóslóan, de Itachi csak intett.

\- Tőlem aztán! – Kiáltott, majd mielőtt kilépett volna az ajtón, odakiabálta Kisamének, hogy „Majd hívlak!"

Az Uchiha után hangosan csapódott be az ajtó, több elképedt diákot hagyva maga után, míg a tanár csak vállat vont. Itachit természetesen ez egyáltalán nem érdekelte, csak végigfutott a folyosón, le a lépcsőn, az ebédlőn keresztül pedig ki az iskolából.

Ahogy a szemeivel kereste Naruto-t, egy pillanatra összeszorult a mellkasa, amikor nem látta ugyanott a szerelmét, ahol az előbb. Már az iskolán kívül volt, és minden irányba többször is körbenézett. Mélyeket lélegzett, és kezdett egyre jobban megijedni.

 _Az nem lehet… ugye? Hogy… későn értem ide? Eltűnt, volna? Ilyen hamar?_ Fenébe _… miért nem futottam gyorsabban?_

Itachi elkeseredetten beletúrt a hajába, majd hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve, elkezdett hazafelé rohanni. Volt egy olyan érzése, hogy Naruto a mögött a fa mögött lesz, ahol tizenegy évesen kapta meg az első csókját tőle.

_Puszi volt… mindegy._

Rohant, mintha csak üldöznék, és érezte, hogy egyre jobban fárad, de nem állt meg. Magában közben azt gondolta, hogy legközelebb nemet mond Kisaménak, amikor az el akarja lógni a testnevelés órát…

Amikor elért ahhoz a részhez, ahol évekkel ezelőtt Naruto berángatta, homályos tekintettel, ismét körbenézett. Azonnal észrevette, a cigaretta füstjét, ami a fa körül keringett. Vigyorogni kezdett, és ahogy egyre közelebb ért, érezni kezdte a menta illatot.

_Naruto._

_Naruto._

_Naruto!_

Teljesen megnyugodott, amikor a két erős kart érzett a teste körül. Belemosolygott a kabátba, majd amint felemelte az állát, és belenézett a kék szemekbe, nem tudott nem elpirulni. Naruto tekintete csillogott, majd a kezét Itachi tarkójára simította, és lágyan elmosolyodott. Az Uchiha nem bírta tovább, és habár tényleg kisebb volt a szőkénél, lábujjhegyre állt, és a másik ajkaira hajolt.

Naruto felkuncogott, de erősebben magához ölelte Itachi-t, és elmélyítette a csókot. Pár perc után elváltak, majd a szőke a fának döntötte a kisebbet.

\- Um… ah… hány éves…? Idősebbnek… látszol…

Naruto felnevetett.

\- Valóban, de a ruhák még mindig jók. – Vigyorgott. – Milyen… időkülönbséggel… raksz ki új ruhákat? – dörzsölte meg az orrával Itachi füle melletti területet, melytől a kisebb reszketegen felsóhajtott.

\- Naruto…

A szőke ismét felkuncogott.

\- Na, Itachi-kun, miért nem válaszolsz?

\- Öhm… évente… mindig… két félét… nem tudhatom, hogy… milyen idősen jössz, ezért…

\- Raksz ki mindig, egy nagyobb kabátot.

\- I-igen. – Nyeldekelt a srác, majd a kezeivel átkarolta a szerelme nyakát. – Naruto… annyira – kezdtek el leperegni a könnyek az arcán örömében -, annyira…

\- Igen. – Puszilgatta a férfi a nyakát. – Mi a baj, butus?

Itachi szipogott, és habár általában a „butus" jelző egy negatív kritika, ő mégis elpirult, hiszen már megszokta. És mindketten tudták, hogy egyáltalán nem „butus."

\- Csak örülök… hogy akkor… hogy hozzám…

_Hogy akkor megjelentél előttem, amikor öt éves voltam. Hogy hozzám, csak is hozzám jössz, hogy hozzám tartozol. Szeretlek._

\- Hogy akkor megjelentél előttem, amikor öt éves voltam. Hogy hozzám, csak is hozzám jössz, hogy hozzám tartozol. Szeretlek. Erre gondoltál? – nézett Naruto a fekete szemekbe, amik megdöbbenve kerekedtek el.

\- Honnét…?

\- Itachi mondta. A harminckét éves. – Mosolygott, a fiatalabb pedig csak értetlenül nézett rá, mire Naruto szájon puszilta.

Aztán Itachinak kattant valami, mintha lámpát gyújtottak volna a fejében.

\- Hány… éves vagy? – kérdezte ismét.

_Megint nevet._

\- Harmincnyolc.

_Mi? Ez, hogy lehet?_

\- Mi? Ez, hogy lehet?

\- Ez így nem fair… - motyogta Itachi -, mindent tudsz, amit most gondolni fogok? Még előre is?

\- Dehogy. – Horkantott fel, ahogy félrenézett. – Itachi-kun mondta nekem. – Somolygott ismét.

Itachi egyből meglepődött, majd az arca leírhatatlan boldogságot tükrözött.

\- Szóval… - kezdte hirtelen -, harminckét éves koromra már… ismerjük egymást? Igaziból? – nézett szinte már kétkedve a kék szemekbe, de Naruto bólintott.

_Istenem, igen._

\- Már előbb is. – Mondta.

\- Mikor? Mikor? Naruto, mikor?

Újabb nevetés.

_Imádom a hangját. És még ennyi idősen is…. Nem. Ő mindig ilyen fantasztikusan fog kinézni. Ahogy a hangja is ilyen lesz… mindig._

\- Nem kéne elmondanom… - suttogta, majd a szájába vette Itachi bal fülét, és megharapta, amitől az felnyögött -, de…

\- Kérlek… Naruto… szeretlek, kérlek…

\- Mhmm… rendben. Amikor huszonkilenc éves leszel, találkozol valakivel, akit már elég régóta ismersz, mégis… ez a valaki megváltoztatja majd az életed… - Fújta bele a levegőt Itachi fülébe.

\- Csak… huszonkilenc? Olyan… sok idő még… - Sóhajtott fel csalódottan, majd jobban belekapaszkodott Naruto kabátjába.

_Szeretlek._

Naruto ismét felkuncogott, majd erősen megharapta Itachi nyakát. Az Uchiha összeszorította az ajkait, nehogy hangosan felnyögjön. A másik férfi illata bódítóan hatott rá, és kezdte érezni, hogy a nadrágja lent igencsak szűkössé válik.

A szőke ezt észrevette, és csak egy mosollyal jutalmazta. A mosoly vigyorrá szélesedett, amikor meglátta a másik nyakán a piros foglenyomatait. A bal kezét levezette Itachi nadrágjához, majd ruhán keresztül megérintette a merev testrészt, amitől a kedvese felnyüszített.

\- N…Naru…Naruto... Hah…

A férfi elmosolyodott, majd leguggolt, és kibontotta Itachi nadrágját, majd megnyalta az ajkait.

\- Csak légy csöndben, butus. Arra a _sok időre_ , kapsz pár emléket…

**XxX**

( Itachi 31, Naruto 7)

\- Áááááá! – Hallott egy hangos sikítást Itachi, és köhécselni kezdett, hogy az épp – _majdnem_ – lenyelt falat a szájában, jó helyen csússzon le. Gyorsan feltolta a szemüvegét az orrán, majd felpattant, megtörölte a száját, és a hang irányába szaladt.

Mielőtt kiért volna a nappaliba, gyorsan felkapta a kirakott ruhákat. Gyorsan odapillantott, hogy vajon a megfelelő ruhákat kapta-e fel, és folytatta az útját, amikor látta, hogy igen. A tekintete boldogságtól csillogott, és a szája is egy lágy mosolyra húzódott.

\- Naruto… - suttogta, mire a kisfiú ijedten felkapta a fejét, és a könnyekkel teli szemeivel ránézett -, nyugodj meg, nincs semmi baj. – Sétált lassan közelebb a fiúhoz Itachi. – Minden rendben, tessék, hoztam neked ruhákat. – Mondta, de Naruto csak tovább szipogott.

Itachi leguggolt Naruto elé, majd a kezét felemelte, és beleborzolt a szőke hajba, amitől amaz abbahagyta a sírást.

\- Nincs semmi baj, nem foglak bántatni. – Mosolyodott el gyengéden, mire a kisfiú nyeldekelve bólintott, Itachi pedig meg tudta volna enni, annyira édes volt.

\- Honnét… tudod a nevem?

„ _De a bácsi honnét tudja a nevemet?"_

\- Ez most nem fontos, később megérted, ne aggódj.

\- Idegenekkel… nem szabad… beszélnem. – Szipogott.

„ _Nem azt mondtad még az előbb, hogy nem szabad idegenekkel beszélned, Itachi-kun?"_

\- Igen, ez nagyon helyes. De én nem vagyok idegen… legalábbis, most lehet, hogy az vagyok, de később nem…

\- Nem é-értem…

\- Nem baj. – Nevetett az Uchiha.

\- Hogy hívják, a bácsit? – nézett fel a nagy kék szemeivel Naruto.

„ _Hogy hívják a bácsit?"_

„ _Naruto. Naruto vagyok."_

Itachi elmosolyodott az emlékre.

\- Itachi. Uchiha Itachi vagyok. – Adta oda a ruhákat a gyermeknek, amit az remegő kézzel el is vett.

\- El…

\- Micsoda?

\- Fordulj el… - Szorította magához a ruhákat a gyerek, úgy, hogy tudja vele takargatni magát.

\- Oh… persze. – Állt fel, majd hátat fordított a szerelmének. _Most már értem, hogy akkoriban miért érezte magát pedofilnak…_

\- Kész vagyok… - mondta egy kis idő múlva a fiú -, ide… nézhetsz.

\- Rendben. Kérsz valamit, enni? Naruto mindig éhes szokott lenni, az utazások után. – Mosolygott ismét.

\- Mhm… - bólintott, majd követte Itachit a konyhába, és leült az egyik felajánlott székre -, hogy, hogy mondtam már? – kérdezte, de nem nézett fel a férfira.

\- Szerintem már te is tudod, Naruto.

A kisfiú nem válaszolt, csak elhúzta a száját, és bólintott.

\- Mióta utazol, Naruto? – tett le a gyermek elé nutellás kenyeret és tejet Itachi, amibe a szőke fiú azonnal bele is harapott.

A fiú csücsörített az ajkaival.

\- A bácsi biztos tudja, hiszen már ismer. – Falta a kenyeret, és szinte már a felével végzett.

Itachi felkuncogott.

\- Teljesen igazad va- - Fordult a fiú felé, de amit látott, az már csak a kedvese ruhái voltak a széken, meg az összetört pohár és tej a földön.

**XxX**

( Itachi 18, Kisame 19 )

\- Hé, haver, mond már…

\- Hm? – gyújtotta meg a cigijét Itachi, miközben kényelmesen elhelyezkedett a pad tetején a parkban.

Kisame ismét benyúlt a Chips-es zacskóba, majd egyszerre többet kezdett el beletömni a szájába.

\- Hé, hé – fújta ki füstöt -, úgy eszed, mintha mindjárt beütne az apokalipszis. – Vigyorgott eszeveszettül Itachi, majd újra beleszívott a cigijébe, és a haját piszkálta.

Kisame is felült Itachi mellé a padra, és tinédzserek lévén nem ott ültek, ahol a normális emberek szoktak, hanem a háttámasztón.

\- Miért kezdtél el cigizni?

Itachi kifújta a füstöt, és mivel az ajkaival kör alakot formált, így a füst is kör alakban távozott a szájából. _Ezt egy év és három hónapig gyakoroltam…_

Az Uchiha megrántotta a vállát.

\- Hm, egyszer kértem valakitől… csak úgy jött. Hirtelen ötlet volt. – Hazudott, belül pedig mosolygott az emlékre, és megpróbált nem elvörösödni, hiszen azután szívtak el Narutóval egy szál cigit… miután… nos Naruto kényeztette őt ott lent… először… a szájával.

_Ahh…_

\- Jól vagy, Itachi? Fura arcot vágsz…

A fekete hajú megvakarta a fejét, mintha nagyon viszketne neki, de nem reagált Kisaméra.

\- Bazz'eg, szt'ed megbuktunk érettségin?

\- Kisame… tudtál válaszolni a kérdésekre?

\- Aha.

\- És a felelés?

\- Ment.

\- Akkor nem lesz gáz.

\- Jah. Reméljük.

\- Csak reméled. Én biztos, hogy kitűnő leszek. – Nevetett fel az Uchiha, Kisame pedig csak vállon ütötte.

\- Ki is nyírnának otthon, ha nem így lenne.

Csendben maradtak egy ideig, aztán a kék hajú felsóhajtott.

\- Argh, merre van már a szöszke?!

**XxX**

( Itachi 44, Naruto 27)

\- Szóval – falta a nutellás kenyeret Naruto, ahogy nézegette a képeket a falon -, eléggé megöregedtél.

Itachi felnevetett, majd megigazította a kezében az újságot.

\- Ilyet mondasz, annak ellenére is, hogy szeretsz? – húzta fel a szemöldökét, mire a szőke csak szórakozottan megvonta a vállát, és vigyorgott rá. – És ha lehet, ne morzsázd össze a padlót…

\- Mikor vettük ezt a házat? – kérdezte hirtelen.

\- Hm… Miután először találkoztunk pár hónappal… nem akartunk a városban lakni, mert féltünk, hogy… bármikor és bárhol eltűnhetnél…

\- Ezt sejtettem… de ez nem Japán. Hol lakunk?

\- Amerika. – Válaszolt Itachi egyszerűen, mire kapott egy meglepett nyögést.

\- Amerika?

_Igen._

\- Mhm…

\- Hm. És jó itt lenni? – nyalta le az ujjairól a barna krémet a férfi. – A ház… jól be lett rendezve.

\- Igen. Távol a többiektől… csak veled… - nézett fel kissé elpirulva Itachi, de aztán megrázta a fejét, és elfordította a tekintetét Naruto-tól -, a legjobb. Együtt csináltuk… veszekedtünk is pár bútor miatt. – Kuncogott.

\- Hm. Tudod, tegnap láttalak. – Vigyorgott Naruto, ahogy lehuppant a párja mellé a kanapéra.

\- Igen? – kapta fel hirtelen a fejét meglepve az Uchiha. – Hol? Mikor? – érdeklődött lelkesen, mint régen, gyerekkorában.

_A nevetése még mindig olyan, mint az én Narutómnak…_

Naruto majd elmosolyodott, és ez egy olyan mosoly volt, amit Itachi még soha nem látott tőle. Se a fiatalabbtól se az idősebbtől sem. Se attól a Narutótól, aki igaziból él vele.

\- Fogadjunk, hogy ezt _Naruto_ nem mondta neked… - Mosolygott, ahogy beletúrt a hajába. – Kérdezz rá, majd ha visszajön. – Igazította meg magán a kapott ruhákat.

\- Mit…

\- A Tokyo Sental kórházban voltam. Csak odakerültem és… loptam magamnak ápolói köntöst – kuncogott fel -, aztán jártam a folyosókat… elgondolkozva, hogy miért is lehetek ott… az volt az első alkalom, hogy nem tudtam, miért vagyok ott. Mivel – gondolom, még emlékszel -, mondtam neked, hogy csak olyan helyekre szoktam menni, ahol te vagy… ezért nagyon meglepődtem. – Sóhajtott, és Itachi minden idegszálával koncentrált a beszédére. – Aztán… akkor, megláttalak téged. A baba osztályon. Kék kis takaróba voltál betakarva, és te voltál a legcsendesebb mindegyik gyerek közül. Előtte születték, alig egy órával.

_Ezt… Naruto… sose mesélte…_

\- Soha… nem mondta el. Naruto soha…

\- Nem lepődtem meg… - Kuncogott. – Tudod… akkor kicsit még meg is ijedtem. – Vakarta meg a tarkóját zavartan. – Mert akkor apád, odaállt mellém…

_Mi?_

\- Mi?

\- Hát igen… kínos egy beszélgetés volt, főleg nekem, de- Tűnt el hirtelen a szőke srác, és hiába nyúlt ki érte Itachi a kezeivel, nem tudta itt tartani. Pedig nagyon kíváncsi lett volna a történetre.

Elgondolkozott, majd a telefonjáért nyúlt, és felhívta az apját.

**XxX**

( Itachi 19, Naruto 34)

\- Tudod, a szüleim biztos aggódnak már. Hiszen…

\- Csak pár órát késel hazulról… - Nevetett. – Tudod, hogy már csak tíz év? – kérdezte, majd végigsimított Itachi kissé szél borzolta hajában.

Az Uchiha elpirult, majd elfordította a fejét.

\- Inkább koncentrálj a vezetésre. – Motyogta, és a szőke megint felnevetett. – De valami van, amit nem értek… Miért nem mondod el nekem, hogy hol, és mikor fogunk találkozni?

\- Az „amikor-t" már tudod.

\- Oh, igen. Amikor betöltöm a huszonkilencet. De ezen belül…? Az év 365 napján, mikor?

\- Amikor betöltöd. – Somolygott Naruto, Itachi pedig csak felhúzta az orrát.

_Miért nem tudja megmondani? Miért akar kínozni?_

\- Ch… és én még szeretlek. – Motyogta a kezébe, ahogy kinézett az autó ablakán, majd egyből el is vörösödött.

\- Mit mondtál? – kérdezte Naruto, de a fiú nem válaszolt. – Itachi-kun… - Lépett jobban a gázra a szőke férfi, ezzel szinte halálra rémisztve a kedvesét.

\- Hé!

\- Ne aggódj, ha kiütöm magam, neked is van jogsid. – Vigyorgott.

\- De csak két hónapja! – Kiáltott fel. – És ez a kocsi apámé! – Kapaszkodott meg az ülésben, mikor a szerelme befordult az egyik mellékútra, ami ha Itachi jobban megnézte, nem is út volt, hanem valami kitaposott ösvény, amin munkagépek szoktak menni.

\- Nos, valójában ez csak az ő pénzén lett véve… attól függetlenül a tiéd.

\- Aha, de tudod, ez nem azt jelenti, hogy a javíttatást is fizeti, ha…

\- Ne aggódj… kézben tartom a helyzetet.

Itachi nyelt egyet, amikor a kocsi megállt.

És akkor is, amikor Naruto hátradöntötte az ülésen, és mélyen megcsókolta, de főleg akkor nyelt egy hatalmasat, amikor a szerelme a nadrágjánál matatott.

Az Uchiha reszketegen felsóhajtott, majd megremegett, ahogy kedvese a fülébe fújt, és az orrával eltűrte az útjában lévő fekete tincseket.

\- Ez… ez… - dadogott -, nem számít, megcsalásnak? Hiszen… már együtt vagy… a jövőbeli… izé…

Naruto felnevetett.

\- Tudod… van benne valami, de… bármelyik időbe is megyek… mindenhol te vagy. Szóval… nem hiszem. - Kuncogott, majd ráhajolt a másik ajkaira, és szopogatni kezdte őket.

Itachi morgott, majd mélyen elpirult, és mintha egy pillanatra sokkal forróbbnak érezte a levegőt az autóban. A szíve úgy kalapált, mint még soha, hiszen soha sem volt _így_ még Narutóval, hiába vágyott tudat alatt rá mindig is. De nem csak ezért dobogott a szíve irdatlanul, hanem azért is, mert annyira vágyik már arra az időre, amit az ő Narutójával tölthet majd. Kibírhatatlan volt számára a tudat, hogy még tíz évet kell várnia, hogy végre igazából is együtt lehessen vele.

Egy kicsit elkapta sárga irigység, saját maga iránt, jobban mondva a jövőbeli énje iránt, mivel az az énje már együtt van azzal, akit ő is szeret.

_Veled akarok lenni. Nem bírok tovább várni. Nem megy. Szeretlek Naruto. Szeretlek, szeretlek, szeretlek._

Naruto, mintha csak értette volna szerelme gondolatait, eltávolodva gyengéden rámosolygott, majd egy csókot nyomott a fehér homlokra. Itachi ismét megremegett a karjaiban, és a szőkének kedve lett volna kuncognia a kialakult aranyos helyzeten, de visszafogta magát, mivel nem akarta, hogy a másik úgy gondolja, kigúnyolja őt. Naruto beletúrt Itachi fekete hajába, majd kissé hátrafeszítette a fejét, és beleharapott a nyakába. Az Uchiha kéjesen felnyögött az új érzésre, és még jobban hátravetette a fejét.

\- Oké… ez így nem fog menni. – Hallotta Naruto mormogását, amire egyből fel is kapta a fejét aggódva.

_Rosszul csináltam valamit?_

De mielőtt megszólalhatott volna, a szőke megrázta a fejét a ki nem mondott kérdésre, majd kissé elhúzta a száját. Itachi nem értett semmit, de meglepetten felkiáltott, amikor Naruto irdatlan gyorsaságban kiszállt a Camaróból, és őt is magával rángatta. A fekete hajú felszisszent, hiszen a hirtelen mozgás miatt a merevedése jobban nekifeszült a farmerének. Hallotta a távolból szerelme kuncogását, mire egyáltalán nem Uchihásan, felhorkantott. Jó hangosan. Persze a kuncogás hangosabb lett, így nem öntött még több olajt a tűzre.

Hab Itachi nem értett semmit, annyit azért érzékelt a külvilágból, hogy Naruto felrakta az autó motorháztetejére, és onnét vigyorog fel rá.

\- Ezt nem gondolod komolyan… - Motyogta, a szőke pedig bólintott. – Itt kint? Megláthatnak, és ha nem tudnád, ez büntetendő.

\- Ugyan, dehogy büntetik ezt…

\- Egy rendőrfőnök fia vagyok, ha nem emlékszel. _Tudom_ mi a büntetendő, és hidd el ez az.

Naruto nagyzolva felsóhajtott.

\- Bocsáss meg nekem, Mr. Mindentudó, de akkor is elárulom, tévedsz.

Itachi szemöldöke a homlokáig szaladt.

\- Mert hogy?

\- A szabad ég alatti szerelmet nem lehet büntetni. – Mosolygott szerelmesen Naruto, Itachi szíve pedig megdobbant. _Szeretlek_.

\- Szeretlek. – Tört ki belőle. – Szeretlek Naruto.

\- Én is szeretlek Itachi-kun. – Válaszolt azonnal, majd a kezével felsimított a fekete hajú arcára, és ismét megcsókolták egymást.

Itachi kezdte levetni magáról a bőrkabátot, és érezte, hogy csók közben Naruto mosolyog. Úgy gondolta, úgy érezte, hogy nem bírja már tovább, hiszen az évek alatt felgyülemlett érzések, vágyak hirtelen annyira felerősödtek benne, hogy a tettek mezejére lépett. A lábaival átkarolta szerelme derekát, és közelebb húzta magához. A ruhán keresztül összeért a merevedéseik miatt, mindegyikük jólesően felsóhajtott, ahogy elváltak egymás ajkaitól.

\- Ugye… nem pont most fogsz eltűnni? – lihegett.

_Ugye nem?_

\- Nem. – Mondta határozottan a férfi. – Biztos, hogy nem.

\- Honnét… tudod? – kérdezte kissé akadozva, hiszen közben Naruto már megszabadította a nadrágjától.

A szőke elmosolyodott.

\- Mert bízom benne.

_Akkor jó._

Itachi, bízva abban, hogy kedvese nem fog egy ilyen fontos pillanatban köddé válni, lehámozta róla a kabátot és a fehér pólót. Mindketten szakadozottan vették a levegőt, és az arcukról is csak úgy le lehetett olvasni a boldogságot. Naruto hátrafésülte gyorsan Itachi hosszú haját a kezeivel, majd az ujjaival megcirógatta annak tarkóját.

\- Imádom a hajad…

\- A hosszú… h-hajat szereted, ezért kérted…

\- Nem csak emiatt… de egyszer mesélted, hogy a bácsikáddal, Madarával…áh, mindegy. – Csókolgatta Itachi meztelen mellkasát, majd a szájába vette az egyik mellbimbóját, és gyengéden kényeztetni kezdte. – Majd később elmesélem…

Az Uchiha nyögött, és megborzongott, ahogy Naruto áttért a másik mellbimbójára. Közben persze az előzőt sem hanyagolta el, többször, egymás után megpöckölte az ujjaival a kis rózsaszín gombócot.

\- Ah… Naru…to…

A szőke elmosolyodott, majd ahogy egyre lejjebb haladt a szerelme utolsó ruhadarabjához, a boxeréhez, finoman megjelölte az ajkaival és a fogaival. Itachi nyöszörgött, és a fenekével ide-oda mozgolódott, és Naruto sejtette, hogy mit akar. Belemosolygott a kedvese alhasába, majd egy egyszerű, gyors mozdulattal lehúzta a kék ruhaneműt.

A fiatalabb mélyeket lélegzett, ahogy a szőke férfi a kezeivel elkezdte kényeztetni őt ott lent. Hümmögni kezdett, és még a lábujjai is beleremegtek az új érzésbe, hiszen eddig csak magnak csinálta, és ez az ismeretlen érzés fantasztikus volt számára. Nem is kellett öt percnél több, hangosan kapkodva a levegőt, Naruto tenyerébe élvezett. Itachi kissé szégyenkezve lehajtotta a fejét, hogy ilyen hamar ment el, se az idősebb egyből megnyugtatta, hogy semmi baj sincs, minden rendben. Az Uchiha maga sem értette a furcsa reakcióit, de valamiért mégis örült nekik, hiszen ezek mind Naruto körül történtek csak meg vele. Viszont teljesen elvörösödött, amikor látta, hogy a szőke lenyalja a saját kezéről a fehér anyagot. Hirtelen Itachi még a szavakat sem találta, de egyszerre találta a helyzetet romantikusnak és szenvedélyesnek.

A fekete szemei kissé kitágultak, amikor észrevette, a társa méretét, ezért a biztonság kedvéért belekapaszkodott a másik vállaiba. De Naruto megelőzte, és Itachit a Camaróra döntötte, és terpeszbe nyitotta a lábait.

\- Ez… - lélegzett mélyeket -, ez…

\- Shh… - Csitította, mire a tinédzser egyből elhallgatott, és zavarában a kezeivel eltakarta az arcát.

_Egy Uchiha vagyok az istenit!_

Itachi felkiáltott, amikor valami nedves, ficánkolós „dolgot" érzett meg magában, mire sokkoltan felkapta a fejét. Naruto nem foglalkozott vele, csak tágította a nyelvével őt ott lent, mire az Uchiha is csöndbe maradt, és visszahajtotta a fejét a motorháztetőre. Nyögött, mélyeket sóhajtozott, miközben a szőke kényeztette őt, és csak reménykedett benne, hogy senki sem fogja őket meglátni így…

\- Narutoh…

Kuncogás.

A fiatalabb megmozdult, mikor hiányérzete támadt, de ahogy meglátta a kezei alól Naruto meleg kék tekintetét, tudta, hogy valami sokkal jobb – habár talán kicsit fájdalmasabb -, „dolog" következik. Vett egy mély levegőt, majd bólintott, és megeresztett egy szerelmes mosolyt, mikor a szőke férfi összekulcsolta a kezeiket.

\- Szeretlek.

\- Én is szeretlek, Itachi-kun.

**XxX**

( Itachi 13, Fugaku 34, Obito 24, Izuna 29)

\- Itachi… mond el, miért.

\- Nem értelek, apa.

Fugaku felordított, ezzel kissé megijesztve a szobában lévő másik három embert.

De Itachi csak ártatlanul pislogott. _Nem mondhatom el. Bármit is fog apa mondani, vagy tenni, nem adhatom ki Naruto-t. Nem tehetem, megígértem… és nem is akarom. Naruto az enyém. Nem hagyhatom, hogy más is tudjon róla…_

\- Hát nem érted… fiam? – ült le egy székre a férfi. – Az az ember bánthatott is volna… el is vihetett volna tőlünk. El tudod képzelni, hogy milyen lenne az életünk, nélküled?

_Ahhoz képest, hogy mindig dolgozol, apa… - Gondolta gúnyosan._

\- Soha nem tenne velem ilyet. Ő nem ilyen.

A szobában csend lett.

\- Tehát, elismered, hogy ismered azt a személyt? – kérdezte Izuna, Fugaku pedig felé fordult.

\- Megtennéd, hogy nem kezeled úgy a fiamat, mintha egy… bűnöző lenne? – sziszegte.

\- Csak feltettem neki egy kérdést, Fugaku-san. – Bólintott Izuna. – Ezért hívtál ide, kérlek, engedd, hogy végezzem a…

\- Itachi nem _munka_ … ő nem olyan, mint azok, akiknek az ügyvédje vagy-

\- Nos, ez igaz, de-

\- Kérlek, hagyjátok abba. – Nyögött fel Obito, majd a halántékára szorította a kezét. Ellökte magát a faltól, majd Itachihoz sétált, leguggolt elé, és rámosolygott.

\- Itachi-chan – kezdte, és figyelmen kívül hagyta a gyilkos pillantást a megnevezés miatt -, ismered a szőke férfit, igaz?

Bólintás.

\- Nagyon régóta, ugye?

Bólintás.

\- Ezért tudod, hogy sosem ártana neked.

Újabb bólintás.

\- Teljesen megbízol benne.

Bólintás.

\- Egyszer sem-

\- Obito!

\- … nyúlt hozzád, _úgy_?

Fejrázás.

\- Rendben. Elárulnád, ha mégis?

Bólintás.

Obito mosolygott, majd megborzolta a fekete tincseket. A szeme megvillant, ahogy észrevett valamit, de nem szólt semmit.

\- És ugye bár, eszed ágába sincs elmondani nekünk, hogy ki volt az a férfi, igazam van?

Bólintás. Gúnyos mosollyal, ami azt üzente, hogy: _„Soha nem fogom elmondani."_

_Naruto az enyém._

\- Nos, akkor azt hiszem, itt végeztünk. – Állt fel a srác, Fugaku pedig csak hüledezett.

\- Ennyi?

\- Bácsikám, Itachi-chan soha nem fogja elmondani nekünk. A legjobb az lenne, ha békén hagynátok, és figyelnétek rá. Nem hiszem, hogy a férfi ártani akarna neki, vagy _nektek_ , mert ha ezt akarta volna, már rég megtehette volna. Nem igaz? – kérdezte, és tudták, hogy igaza volt.

Ezek után, mindenki kiment a szobából, Obito pedig gyorsan Itachi mögé osont, és a fülébe suttogott.

\- Hm, tetszik a nyakláncod, Itachi-kun. – Mosolygott a fiú lesokkolt arca láttán, de aztán kacsintott. – Ne aggódj, nem árullak be… nem tudom, milyen a kapcsolatod azzal az… _emberrel_ , de tudd, hogy ha bármi van, nekem nyugodtan szólhatsz. Segítek, bármi is történjék. – Nyújtotta ki a hüvelykujját, majd integetve elment, meg sem várva, amíg Itachi válaszol neki.

Az ifjú Uchiha felsóhajtott, majd a kezébe vette a becses nyakékét, megszorította, és a pólója alá rejtette, el mindenki szeme elől.

 _Naruto_.

**XxX**

(Itachi 32, Naruto 38)

Itachi felnevetett, amikor a frissen felmosott padlón, az éppen feltúnő, pucér Naruto hanyatt esett. Persze a szőke azon nyomban felállt, de ezzel csak azt érte el, hogy újra elesett.

\- Nem vicces! Még mindig nem! - Mondta sokadszorra, vagy tíz perc elteltével, mikor már felöltözve, behúzott lábakkal ült a kanapén.

Itachi kuncogott.

\- Hány éves vagy? - kérdezte.

\- Harmincnyolc.

\- Hm... Emlékszel még arra, amikor ellógtam a suliból egy órát, mert megláttalak téged? De amikor kimentem, te nem voltál ott, hanem azon a kis eldugott fánál vártál rám, az otthonom közelébe.

Naruto megvakarta a fejét.

\- Nem... nem emlékszem ilyesmire.

Az Uchiha vigyorgott.

\- Akkor jó, mert még ez nem történt meg... figyelj, akkor, majd az egyik pillanatban ezt gondoltam: " _Hogy akkor megjelentél előttem, amikor öt éves voltam. Hogy hozzám, csak is hozzám jössz, hogy hozzám tartozol. Szeretlek."_

A szőke vigyorgott, és elpirult.

\- Mikor mondod ezt? Melyik pillanatban...?

\- Amikor még tizenhat vagyok. Majd rájössz magadtól... - Somolygott.

\- De miért mondod el ezt nekem?

\- Áh, csak úgy... csak úgy...

**XxX**

( Mikoto 36, Itachi 17)

Uchiha Mikoto magában dudorászva pakolta a családja ruháit a mosógépbe, közben pedig mosolygott, ahogy belegondolt, hogy milyen szép, rendes, becsületes családja van. Mint minden anya, ő is átnézegette a ruhákat, hiszen nem akarta, hogy a mosógép tönkremenjen egy nadrágzsebben maradt zsebkendő, vagy akármi miatt. Pirulva rakta a köténye zsebébe, a még használatlan óvszert, amit a kisebbik fia farmerjában talált, de még mosolygott, hiszen örült, hogy a fia _biztonságosan_ viselkedik, és felelősségteljes.

Ahogy az idősebbik fia nadrágjáért nyúl, hallotta, hogy abban koppan valami. Abbahagyta a dúdolást, majd átkutatta a zsebeket. Meglepődött, amikor Itachi telefonja került a kezébe, hiszen ő úgy tudta, hogy a tinédzserek képtelenek meglenni nélküle…

Felsóhajtott, majd a kezébe fogta a telefont. Kissé szenvedő arcot vágott, és nem akarta, nem akarta, de tényleg… csak… kíváncsi volt. Mikoto magában azon tanakodva, hogy emiatt a tette miatt rossz anya-e, képtelen volt tovább türtőztetni magát, így engedett a kíváncsiságának, és belenézett a telefonba.

És azonnal ledöbbent.

A háttérképen csakugyan az ő fia volt, de egy másik, szőke… férfival…? Mikoto először azt hitte, hogy Itachi barátja, Deidara-kun van a képen, de ahogy jobban megnézte, rájött, hogy tévedett. Az ismeretlen szőke férfi és Itachi – az asszony teljes meglepődésére -, vigyorogtak, és olyan boldog arcot vágtak, hogy Mikoto nem tudta megállni mosolygás nélkül.

Aztán, a fekete szemek szörnyülködve kerekedtek el, ahogy a nőnek bevillant az évekkel ezelőtti szőke férfi a parkban. És most, hirtelen eszébe jutott, amit akkor elfelejtett. A megmásíthatatlan 3-3 csík a férfi arcán… Mikotonak valahonnét ismerős volt, de nem tudta, hogy honnét. Tudta, jól, hogy nem a parkbeli találkozás miatt volt ismerős… minta már hamarabb is látta volna.

Az Uchiha megrázta a fejét.

Mivel ő maga is értett a telefonokhoz, megnézte a fia többi képét, és a kezét a szájára kellett tennie, mivel annyira hihetetlennek tűnt, amit látott. Ugyanis Itachi telefonja, csak ezzel a szőke férfi képeivel voltak tele, és ami még megdöbbentőbb volt, hogy a szőke idegen mintha minden egyes képen máshogy nézett volna ki. Egyszer fiatalabbnak tűnt, egyszer öregebbnek, máshol…

Mikoto nem értette.

Látott egy olyan képet, amin Itachi egy tortát tartott, rajta egy „Boldog tizenötödik születésnapot, Itachi!" felirattal. És az asszony tudta, hogy azt nem tőle kapta a fia. A következő képen, a szőke férfi – most ott gyermek, egy tíz éves körüli, gondolkozott Mikoto -, volt, Itachi ölében, és épp egy könyvet olvastak. Rengeteg más kép volt még, ölelkezős, alvós, vigyorgós, nevetős… olyan képek is voltak, amiben Mikoto biztos volt, hogy a fia sunyiban készítette el őket… Kissé elpirult, amikor félmeztelen képek is voltak a szőke férfiról, és a nő már sejtette, hogy ez az idegen, olyan fontos Itachi számára, hogy azt ők elképzelni sem tudják. És Mikoto teljesen biztos volt abban, hogy a fia nem csupán _baráti_ kapcsolatot tart fenn azzal a férfival…

Mikoto ismét felsóhajtott, majd vett pár mély, megnyugtató lélegzetet. Tudta. _Felismerte_ a férfit, és habár fogalma sem volt arról, hogy mi folyik Itachi körül… Tudta. Tudta, hogy a fia elmondana neki mindent, ami csak rossz lenne neki. Így nem aggódott, csak csendben figyelte a történteket.

Megbízott a fiában.

Az asszony újra mosolyogni kezdett, majd amikor hallott pár sietős lépteket, hamar becsukta a telefont, és letette az egyik közeli szekrényre. Gyengéd, lágy szemekkel nézett az épp befutó fiára, aki kissé rémülten nézett körbe, és habár ez nem látszódott se, az arcán se a szemén, Mikoto tudta. Azt is, hogy miért ijedt meg annyira az ő fia.

Miután a fia elment, teljesen megnyugodva, hogy nem nyúlt senki sem a telefonjához, Mikoto újra dudorászni kezdett, mosolyogva. Mert ő tudta.

Mivel egy anya mindent tud.

**OoO**

(Itachi 18)

\- Jó napot, mit adhatok?

\- Cigarettát, kérem.

\- Értem, értem, milyet szeretne?

Itachi mosolygott.

\- Mentásat.

**XxX**

( Itachi 29, Naruto 33, Deidara 29, Hidan 29, Kisame 30, Mikoto 44, Fugaku 45, Sasuke 27, Minato 49, Kushina 49, Obito 39, Izuna 43)

\- El sem hiszem, hogy már ennyi vagy haver! A kis Itachi felnőtt… - törölgette a műkönnyeit le Kisame az ujjaival –, ez már a vég. De még mindig a szülei rendezik neki a partikat…

Itachi oldalba könyökölte, úgy, hogy nehogy kiboruljon a kezükben lévő egy-egy pezsgőspohár.

\- Marha vicces vagy. – Motyogta az orra alatt, hogy a vendégek, meg ne hallják a csúnya beszédét.

\- Te meg egy álszent, képmutató. – Röhögött fel a kék hajú, mire kapott egy újabb oldalba könyökölést.

\- Ch… nem értem minek kell ez. – Mutatott körbe a születésnapi partin. – A tizennyolcadik a legfontosabb nem? Akkor még banzájt sem rendeztek… - Morgott, majd ivott egy korty italt.

Kisame megvakarta az állát, majd elvigyorodott, és nem vette észre, hogy egy ismeretlen hölgy a hegyes fogainak a látványára, majdnem elájult.

\- Tudod, haver… kezdek kételkedni, hogy valóban egy Uchiha vagy-e. A porcelánbaba bőr, fekete haj és szem még rendben… de ez a viselkedés… visszataszító! – Sóhajtott fel, ahogy eljátszotta a felsőbb osztálybeli emberek beszédstílusát és viselkedését.

Egy perc múlva a vendégek csak a kettejük rázkódó vállát, és prüszkölését hallották csak.

\- Idióta vagy. – Mondta szeretettel a legjobb barátjának Itachi, mire a férfi felemelte a poharát.

\- Egészség!

Itachi mosolygott, majd ő is megemelte a poharat, és elgondolkozott. Kisame közben elköszönt, és az Uchiha sejtette, hogy a férfi kiszemelt magának valakit, akit szándékában áll meghódítani. Több-kevesebb sikerrel.

_Ebben az évben végre… az év 365 napjának valamelyikén… végre megismerhetem őt. Végre találkozhatok vele. És ettől fogva csak az enyém lesz. Naruto… el sem tudod hinni, milyen kínszenvedés volt a maradék év, de persze sokat segített az is, hogy meg-megjelentél… de… Az nem ugyanaz. Alig várom már, hogy jobban megismerjelek. Az évek folyamán… csak a keresztnevedet tudtam, és azt, hogy a kedvenc ételed a rámen, hogy imádod a fekete színt, hogy bármin képes vagy nevetni… hogy egy hatalmas nagy kilencfarkú róka van a hátadra tetoválva… És, hogy a lábméreted negyvenes… Heh. Ilyen kis dolgokat csupán, oly sok éven keresztül… persze te megmondtad nekem, hogy ennek oka van, de… Vágyok, annyira vágyok arra, hogy mindent tudjak rólad. Szeretlek._

\- …hiha. Uchiha, hahó! – Integetett előtte egy jól ismert személy. Itachi egyből félrenézett, és megpróbált arrébb csoszogni, de ez nem jött össze.

\- Hé! – Sziszegte felfújt arccal Deidara. – Ez nem volt szép, hm! Olyan, mintha nem is szeretnél… - Motyogta.

_Hát…_

\- Meg ne szólalj… - Nézett fenyegetően a szöszi, Itachi pedig csak mosolyogva megvonta a vállát.

\- Hol az ajándékom? – kérdezte aztán, mire Deidara jó hangosan, szívből felnevetett.

\- Egy… - takarta el a száját, nehogy újra kitörjön belőle a röhögés -, egy versikével készültem neked… - Motyogta, mire az Uchiha meglepődve felvonta a szemöldökét.

\- Igen?

\- Igen, hm. Na, figyelj, ne hogy lemaradj…

\- Hn.

\- A rózsa vörös, az ibolya kék, öt ujjam van, abból egy a tiéd! – Emelte fel kecsesen a férfi a jobb kezét, kimutatva a középső ujját.

Aztán, újra felnevetett.

\- Na hogy tetszett? – vigyorgott, mint a vad alma, a fekete hajú férfi pedig csak felsóhajtott. – Ugye nem gondoltad, hogy tényleg, _tényleg_ kapsz is valamit?

Itachi nem volt képes megszólalni. A kezét a szájára tette, és az orrlyukai is kitágultak. Majd sziszegve odaszólt a középiskolás barátjának.

\- Lehetne, hogy – akadozott -, ne röhögtess? Így is nehéz… eljátszanom… Mi a fene, Deidara, ez honnét jött? – nevetett torokhangon, a versen, mivel már nem bírta tovább, amit szerencsére csak a szőke hallott, aki szintén vigyorgott.

\- Spontán vagyok, Uchiha. – Kacsintott, mire Sasori is betoppant, Hidannal az oldalán.

\- Deidara, nem illő ilyen korban, ilyen sértő módon viselkedni.

\- De Danna! Ez most úgy jött le, mintha már vénember lennék… – Kezdett el veszekedni az a kettő, közben pedig kezdtek eltávolodni Hidantól és Itachitól, de ők csak egymásra néztek.

\- Mintha a középiskolában lennénk még mindig, nem? – kérdezték szinte egyszerre, aztán bólintottak.

\- Kakuzut merre hagytad?

\- Áh, szerintem, behajt valakin egy kis zsetont… vagy ott áll a WC-nél, és pénzt kér a használatáért. – Röhögött.

_Hm…_

\- Bolond vagy… - Motyogta, de Hidan csak leintette.

\- Ezt már úgy is tudjátok… - sóhajtott fel -, viszont bocs, haver, de megyek, megkeresem azt az idiótát. – Veregette meg a másik vállát a szürke hajú. – Boldog születésnapot, és gratulálok a _kinevezésedhez_ … - Vigyorgott, majd mikor már kicsit messze volt, Itachi utána szólt.

\- De ne csak azért menj, hogy pénzt kérj Kakuzutól! – Mondta, és hallotta még, hogy a barátja felnevet.

Itachi csak megrázta a fejét, majd arrébb sétált, és töltött magának egy újabb pohárpezsgőt. Miután megszerezte, amit akart, ügyesen elslisszolt egyes emberek, _vendégek_ elől, nehogy azok bájcsevejt akarjanak vele lefolytatni, puszta illemből. _Egyáltalán nincs most hozzá kedvem…_

Tulajdonképpen, Itachinak most ehhez az „egészhez" nem volt kedve, és hiába nem akart itt lenni, az apja – és az anyja is! – kötelezte, hogy itt kell maradnia. _Huszonkilenc évesen. Röhej._ Az persze igaz, hogy kis részben a születésnapját is ünneplik, de a másik ok, amiért összehozták ezt a _kis_ összejövetelt, az az, hogy kinevezték őt Amerikában a vezető FBI ügynöknek. A szülei olyan boldogok voltak, amilyennek Itachi még sohasem látta őket, bár Sasuke mutatott egy kis féltékenységet, de persze nem volt vele gond, csak duzzogott.

Amikor Itachi megkapta az „idézést", hogy szívesen látnák őt a poszton – természetesen, az öt év rendőri tapasztalat sokat segített -, teljesen meglepődött, de aztán irdatlanul boldog lett. Fel-le ugrált örömében, ami azért is volt utána kínos, mert Sasuke éppen meglátta őt. _Hát igen, a kínos pillanataink egyike…_ Itachi vett egy mély levegőt, és alig várta, hogy már vége legyen ennek az egésznek. Minden, amit akart, az Naruto volt.

Néhány órával később, amikor már mindenki elment, miután persze vagy százszor gratuláltak neki, Itachi és Sasuke csendben leült az egyik asztalhoz. Az idősebb felsóhajtott, majd kényelmetlenül elkezdett ficeregni a széken, és megszabadult a nyakát szorító nyakkendőtől. Sasuke karba fonta a kezét, majd a bátyjára nézett, és megkérdezte.

\- Most Amerikába fogsz, költözni?

Itachi elmosolyodott, hiszen kész elhatározása volt az Amerikába való költözéssel kapcsolatban, mióta Naruto egyszer elmesélte neki, hogy ott fognak lakni. Már az érettségi után el akart Tokióból menni, de mindig közbeütött valami. Konan terhessége, majd Peinnel való házasságuk, Kisame és a saját rendőrvizsgája, Hidan és Kakuzu összeköltözése, Deidara művészeti galériájának megnyitása Sasorival, Sasuke elköltözése a szülői fészekből… na nem mintha Itachi maga sem költözött volna el, tizenkilenc éves korában. És sajnos nem sajnos, ezek miatt a dolgok miatt, az Amerikába való elköltözés eltolódott… _évekre_.

_Ha kiköltözöm, talán nagyobb esélyem lesz hamarabb összefutni vele…_

\- Igen. – Mondta egyszerűen, az öccse pedig csak bólintott. Itachi majd előre dőlt, és összeborzolta a zselés fekete hajat. – De ne aggódj, öcsi, én akkor is a bátyád maradok. – Kacsintott, Sasuke pedig csak elvörösödött.

\- Nem azért kérdeztem, mert hiányoznál! – Kiáltott, egyáltalán nem Uchihásan. – Sőt! Inkább örülök, hogy megszabadulok tőled… - Motyogta, mire a hosszú hajú vetett rá egy olyan pillantást, ami azt üzente, hogy: „Ezt te sem gondolod, komolyan."

Sasuke duzzogott, majd amikor a szüleik hívták őket, mind a ketten az előszobába mentek.

Fugaku és Mikoto várták őket, és noszogatták őket, hogy menjenek be a nappaliba. Amikor a két gyerek először belépett, szembetalálták magukat két másik emberrel, akit egyáltalán nem ismertek.

Persze, a formalitás nem maradhatott el, ez egy Uchiha vonás.

\- Jó napot. – Köszöntek egyszerre, mire mindkét ismeretlen mosolygott.

Itachi szemrevételezte először a nőt, és elképedt, hogy annak milyen hosszú, még az övénél is hosszabb – _vörös!_ – haja van. _Vajon természetes?_ A nőnek kedvesen csillogtak a zöld szemei, és ahelyett, hogy elfogadta volna a feléje nyújtott két kezet, egyszerűen csak megölelte a két ifjat. Sasuke és Itachi egymásra nézett, meglepődve, értetlenül, míg a szőke férfi a szobában, felnevetett, és még nagyobb megdöbbenésként, bordán könyökölte Fugakut.

\- Fuu~ mondhattad volna, hogy a fiaid leveszik a lábukról a nőket, mert akkor felszereléssel érkeztem volna, hogy megvédjem a drága feleségem… - Vigyorgott, mire a „feleség" csípőre tette a kezét, és felnevetett.

\- Jajj, Minato! Minek nézel, nem rontok meg gyerekeket…! – Csapta karon a férfit.

\- Tudom, édesem, te csak engem szeretsz. – Mosolygott, és lerítt róla, hogy mennyire odavan a feleségéért.

\- Pontosan, csak téged, örökre. – Mosolygott a nő is, és a tekintete szerelemtől csillogott.

Sasuke kissé kényelmetlenül érezte magát a helyzet miatt, és képtelen volt felfogni, hogy ezek az emberek ennyi idő után – mert biztos volt benne, hogy régóta házasok -, még mindig tudják szeretni egymást. Itachi viszont irigykedve nézett rájuk, szinte már vágyakozva olyan kapcsolatra, mint az övék. _Naruto…_

\- Kérlek, ne itt, ne most, ne többet. – Sóhajtott fel Fugaku zavartan. – A végén még hívnom, kell a takarítónőt, hogy törölje fel utánatok a nyáltócsát…

A két gyereken kívül, mindenki felnevetett.

_Mi? Apa most tényleg… viccelődött? Apa? Ez most komoly?! Ilyen a világon nincs… Valaki csípjen meg…_

A két fiatalabb Uchiha egy pillanatra, egymásra néztek. A tekintetük mindent elárult.

\- Hát persze, Fugaku, nálatok így megy, hogy takarítónőt hívtok, de tudod mi – mutatott a vörös hajú nő magára és „Minatóra" -, a középosztálybeliek ezt nem tehetik meg… - Sóhajtott fel színpadiasan. – Olyan szegények vagyunk, hogy magunknak kell takarítani a házunkat… Szörnyű, én mondom! – Vigyorgott.

\- Ugyan, Kushina drágám, hagy már Fuu-t, tudod, hogy burokban nevelkedett a kis rendőrpalánta. – Mosolygott a férfi is.

_Fuu? Ki lehet ez az ember, aki ilyen egyszerűen becézgeti az apámat?_

\- Köszi, köszi – motyogott Fugaku, és szúrósan pillantott a mellette álló Mikotóra, aki a kuncogását tartotta vissza -, középiskola óta, ez megy, nem untátok még meg?

A szőke és a vörös egymásra nézett.

\- Nem. – Mondták egyszerre, majd csilingelő hanggal felnevettek.

Aztán „Kushinának" eszébe jutott valami.

\- Bocsássatok meg. – Nézett Itachiákra. – Be sem mutatkoztunk rendesen. Uzumaki Kushina vagyok, ő pedig itt a férjem, Namikaze Minato. Örülünk, hogy végre nem csak képekről ismerhetünk már titeket, hanem élőben is.

\- Gyerekek – szólt Mikoto – Kushina-chan és Minato-kun gyerekkori barátaink, teljesen össze voltunk nőve, mikor kicsik voltunk.

\- Inkább elválaszthatatlanok voltunk, ne, Fuu? – karolta át az említettet Minato. – Ha tudnátok milyen volt apátok fiatalon… nem ilyen, mint aki citromot nyelt, elhitetitek. – Suttogta az utolsó részt, de az Uchiha csak tarkón vágta.

\- Neked meg be nem áll a szád, Minato. – Motogta. – És tudod, hogy nem szeretem amikor „Fuu-nak" hívsz.

\- Persze, persze Fuu, teljesen igazad van. – Mosolygott a szőke férfi, és egyáltalán nem figyelt a másikra.

Itachi köhintett egyet, majd előre lépett és meghajolt. Sasuke pedig ugyanazt tette, mint ő.

\- Uchiha Itachi vagyok, mint már tudják.

\- Én pedig Uchiha Sasuke.

Minato és Kushina mosolygott.

\- Igen, sokat hallottunk rólatok, habár… ez rólunk ugyebár nem mondható el. Mert hát, _valakik_ – nézett szúrósan az Uchiha párra Minato -, elfelejtettek rólunk mesélni…

\- Szerintem pontosan tudod, Minato, hogy miért nem beszéltünk rólatok… - Nézett ugyanolyan pillantással Fugaku a szőkére.

\- De Fuu~

Sasukéék még elnézegették, ahogy a szüleik, számukra ismeretlen módon viselkedve, beszélgetnek a barátaikkal, de aztán, egy idő után, Itachi megszólalt.

\- Elnézést, de nekem mennem kell… - Emelte fel a bal kezét, és az órájára nézett. – Holnapután indulok, és még össze is kell csomagolnom… - Fésülte át az ujjaival a hosszú, fekete haját.

\- Oh, persze, Amerikába mész… - Kapta a szája elé a kezét a vörös hajú nő. – De még be szeretnénk mutatni nektek… neked valakit. Tudod a fiunk, is Amerikába költözik, mivel a cégünk egy részét oda telepítette át… Szóval úgy gondoltuk, mindegyikőtöknek jó lenne, ha ismernétek már ott valakit. – Mosolygott, mire Itachi bólintott.

_Na erre kíváncsi leszek… csak ne olyan legyen, mint Deidara… Jézusom… és ne is olyan, mint Hidan…_

\- Fiam? – szólt Minato. – Esküszöm Fuu, a gyerek kiköpött olyan, mint én!

\- Akkor már a jó Isten sem tud minket megsegíteni… - Sóhajtott a férfi.

\- Hé! – Duzzogott a szőke, majd megfordult, és az egyik ajtó felé sétált.

Sasuke közben, unalmában leült az egyik székre, de Itachi állva maradt. És egyikőjük sem értette a rémületet a férfi hangjában.

\- Fiam? Fiam! – Lépdelt gyorsabban a férfi, mire a felesége rémült arccal nézett a többiekre.

Minato aztán megnyugodva kifújta a levegőt, habár ezt Kushinán kívül senki nem értette.

\- Már azt hittem, hogy… elmentél… _tudod_. Ne ijessz meg így…

\- Életem nagy részében _ijesztgettelek_ titeket apa… - Nevetett egy új hang, mire Itachi megdermedt.

_A hangja… ez a nevetés… Képtelenség… Álmodom talán?_

És akkor, annyi év után, a srác, akit a szülei barátja be akart mutatni neki, aki szintúgy, mint ő, kiköltözik Amerikába, akire Itachi már évek óta vágyott, akit már évek óta _ismert_ , nem más volt, mint…

_Naruto…_

Naruto.

Csak két nappal ezelőtt látta, a 42 éves énjét, s habár a szőke még akkor is jól nézett ki, így, „élőbe", „valóságosan", mégis csak más volt.

\- Istenem, Naruto-kun! – Kiáltott fel Mikoto, a vörös hajú nő pedig büszkén mosolygott. – Mennyit nőttél!

\- Való igaz, hogy le sem tagadhatod őt, Minato…

\- Fuu!

Sasuke felállt, majd meghajoltak egymásnak Narutóval, aztán kezet is fogtak.

Amikor aztán, a szőke férfi végül belenézett az ő fekete szemeibe, Itachi kiolvasott belőle mindent, amit az évek alatt is látott. Szerelmet, odaadást, boldogságot, vágyat… Aztán, Naruto elmosolyodott, azzal a mosollyal, amivel mindig köszönti őt, ha találkoznak.

Na az volt az a pillanat, amikor Uchiha Itachi, életében először, a szülei, az öccse és mások előtt, elsírta magát.

Hisztérikusan.

**XxX**

( Itachi 33, Naruto 37-44, Sasuke 31, Sakura 30)

\- Oké, oké, meggyőztél. – Nevetett Sasuke, és ez volt az egyik ritka pillanatok egyike. – Tényleg az volt a legviccesebb dolog, sőt, a legmegdöbbentőbb dolog, amit valaha – mutatott végig a másikon az ujjával -, láttam veled kapcsolatban. Istenem… - vigyorgott -, szerintem soha nem is láttalak úgy azelőtt… és az óta se.

\- Nem is fogsz, öcsikém. – Ivott egy kortyot Itachi, majd pár pillanattal később Sakura belépett a nappaliba, tálcával a kezében.

\- Min is nevetünk? – kérdezte mosolyogva. – Mondjátok el, had nevessek én is! – Tette le az asztalra a tálcákat, majd leült Sasuke mellé, és a füle mögé tűrt egy kilógó rózsaszín tincset.

\- Tudod, Sakura, ahhoz képest, hogy ez az én házam, elég jól mozogsz benne… - Mondta Itachi, de a nő csak leintette.

\- Hát ez az! Alig hívtok meg minket, sőt! Deidara-kun is mindig panaszkodik, hogy sosem lát titeket… De min is szórakoztatok az előbb ilyen jól? Sasuke-kun, még a nevetésed is hallottam a konyhában, ami elég ritka…

\- Csak felemlegettem azt a pillanatot, amikor Itachi először találkozott Narutóval… persze, te ezt még nem tudhatod drágám, de a bátyám – vigyorgott -, sírva fakadt.

_Először… ha tudnád, kistestvérem, ha tudnád…_

Sakura döbbent képpel nézett a másik Uchihára.

\- Ez most komoly?

\- Igen.

\- Évekkel ezelőtt volt, de még mindig ezt a témát hozod fel nekem, Sasuke. Nem unod?

\- Tulajdonképpen nem, hiszen nem mindennap láthat, mondhat el egy ilyen sztorit az ember… A nagy, jéghideg Uchiha Itachi csak úgy sírva fakadt…

\- Naruto olyan jól nézett ki? – ontott magának egy pohár narancslevet Sakura.

\- Nos, lehet, hogy ez volt az ok… - Nevetett ismét Sasuke, de Itachi csak megrázta a fejét.

\- Tényleg, hol van Naruto?

_Örülnék, ha tudnám… tegnap váratlanul köddé vált, és az óta sem tért vissza… sőt, egy fiatalabb és egy öregebb énje sem tűnt fel… Naruto, merre vagy? Remélem nincs baj..._

\- Nem tudom, az előbb, mielőtt megérkeztetek volna, elugrott valahova… - Hazudta, hiszen rajtuk kívül csak Minato és Kushina tudta, Naruto titkát. Na meg, Naruto orvosa, ki már a kezdetektől tudott mindent, hiszen gyerekkora óta ő kezelte a szőkét, nem más volt, mint Hashirama-san. Később persze kiderült, hogy ő Itachi bácsikájával, Madarával van _különös_ viszonyban, de ez csak részletkérdés. Összesen öt ember tudta, éveken át.

Úgy gondolták, jobb, ha senki sem tudja meg az igazat, az túlontúl sok kérdést felvetne, na meg, ha kiszivárogna, ki tudja mi mindent, tennének Narutoval…

Itachi mosolyogni kezdett, amikor látta, hogy Sakura a hasát simogatja, szeretettel.

\- Hányadik hónapban is vagy? – kérdezte.

\- Négy. – Mosolygott. – Már négy…

\- Már kezd látszani… mit mondtak az orvosok? Minden rendben van vele? – fordult Sasuke felé, aki bólintott.

\- Azt mondták, makkegészséges. Ami, nekünk csak jó.

_Milyen boldog vagy, Sasuke…_

\- Nevet, választottatok-e már?

\- Nos – kezdte Sakura -, még nem tudtunk dönteni, viszont Narutonak volt egy ötlete…

\- Tényleg? – fordult meglepetten a felesége felé Sasuke. – Erről nem is tudtam.

A nő mosolygott, és tovább folytatta, a hassa simogatását.

\- Igen. Az orvosok még nem biztosak a nemében, de én tudom, hogy lányunk lesz… Mikor beszéltem telefonon Narutóval, ő is megkérdezte, ugyanezt, mint te – nézett Itachira, aki feljebb tolta a szemüvegét az orrán -, és azt mondta, mi lenne ha… Sarada lenne a neve. Minél többször gondolok erre a névre, annál többször képzelem el a kislányunkat… mikor ezt teszem, akkor érzem azt, hogy egyre jobban tetszik a Sarada név…

\- Sarada… Uchiha Sarada… Nos, a hangzása jó és Dobe-nak néha tényleg vannak jó ötletei… de nehogy mondjátok ezt neki…

\- Ne aggódj, öcsi, lakat van a számon. – Kacsintott Itachi.

Sakura épp fel akart állni, mikor meghallotta a csilingelő hangot a konyhából, hogy a várt étel elkészült. De pillanatokkal később, mindhárman megfagytak, amikor egy földöntúli sikolyt hallottak meg az emeletről.

Egymásra néztek, kissé ijedten és rémülten, majd Sasuke még jobban meglepődött, ahogy a testvére arcáról a megértést olvasta le. Azon tanakodott, hogy vajon a testvére mit tudhat, amit ő nem.

A fiatal Uchiha épp szólt volna Sakurának, hogy maradjon lent, biztonságban, de Itachi mondta, hogy nincs vész, ez csak Naruto. Látta az értetlen pillantásokat, a szólásra nyíló ajkakat, de ezeket mind félbeszakította jó pár segélykiáltás.

\- Itachi! – Jött Naruto hangja, így mindegyikük biztos volt benne, hogy valóban ő az, nem egy betörő vagy ilyesmi. – Itachi! Segíts! – Sírt a férfi. – Itachi! Fáj! Segíts, Itachi…! Nagyon… Itachi!

A két férfi egyszerre szaladt, a lépcsők irányába, fel az emeletre, Naruto nevét kiáltozva. Sakura, óvatos, nyugodt léptekkel kocogott utánuk, vigyázva a babára. Amikor már fenn voltak, Itachi gyorsan felkapott egy kisebb pokrócot az egyik polcról, majd követték a zokogó, fájdalmas nyögések hangjait. Mikor meglátták a földön fekvő, nagyon, nagyon vérző, Uzumaki Narutót, szinte sokkot kaptak.

A férfi haja csapzott volt, a homlokára tapadt, a teste reszketett, és a mellkasát szorongatta, kínjában. Vicsorgott, ahogy megpróbálta visszafogni a hangját, majd aztán könnyes szemekkel, a belépőkre nézett. Mosolyogni próbált, ahogy meglátta a terhes Sakurát, és a barátját, Sasukét, de csak fintorgás lett a vége.

Itachi azonnal odaszaladt, és a takaróval eltakarta Naruto ölét, majd vizenyős szemekkel, a szerelmére nézett.

_Nem, nem, nem… nem veszíthetlek el. Hogy történt? Ki volt? Mikor? Mennyire fáj? Naruto… Naruto!_

\- Sakura! – Kiáltott fel. – Hívd Hashirama-sant! A kettes gyorshívó! Siess! – Adta ki az utasításokat, amiket a lány remegve, könnyes szemekkel el is ment teljesíteni.

\- Istenem Naruto… - suttogta Itachi, ahogy a kezeire nézett, ami már csupa vér volt -, nagyon vérzel… n-ne aggódj… ez… figyelj, nézz rám. Ez az, koncentrálj… nincs semmi baj, itt vagyok. – Potyogtak a könnyei. – Minden rendben van…

\- I-itachi… nagyon… f-fáj... – Nyeldekelte a levegőt, majd felkiáltott, ahogy a szerelme megpróbálta leszorítani a mellkasánál a sebet.

\- Mi történt? – kérdezte Itachi rémülten. – Hogy…? Sasuke gyere már, segíts!

Az öccse csak dermedten állt, de ahogy meghallotta a testvére hangját, egyből megmozdult, és odafutott a földön fekvő Naruto mellé, és segített elszorítani a vérzést.

\- Meglőtték… - Mondta Sasuke. – De… hogy?

Sakura ebben a pillanatban érkezett vissza a szobába, telefonnal a kezében, és remegő hangon elmondta, hogy a mentő már érkezik, a Senjuval.

És ekkor, Itachi észrevett valamit, ami miatt elengedte a másik mellkasát.

\- Hé! Itachi! Mi a francért-

Az idősebb Uchiha ajka megremegett, majd félve megkérdezte.

\- Hány éves vagy? – nézett a kék szemekbe, amik fájdalmasan csillogtak.

Naruto vért köhögött fel, mire a két barátjától kapott pár aggódó kiáltást, de a tekintetét nem vette le a szerelméről.

\- Negyvennégy. – Válaszolta, majd egy utolsó kába, szomorú mosoly következtében, a szemei megüvegesedtek, és a mellkasa sem mozdult már.

Majd másodpercekkel később, utoljára, eltűnt.

**XxX**

\- Mi a fene volt ez?! – Kiáltott fel Sasuke, és egy törölközővel kezdte a kezéről letörölgetni a vért. – Mi a fene volt ez, bátyám?! – Ismételte meg a kérdést.

Sakura csak csendben ült, mint alig egy fél órával ezelőtt, a nappaliban, és a hasát simogatva próbálta megemészteni a látottakat.

\- Sasuke…

\- Nem, ne hazudj! Naruto eltűnt! Egyszerűen köddé vált a kezeim között… meghalt! Nem várod ugye el tőlem, hogy ezt csak úgy szó nélkül hagyjam?! – Csattant fel, egyáltalán nem Uchiha módra, de az egy cseppet sem érdekelte.

\- Csak… - túrt bele a hajába Itachi, persze már tiszta kézzel -, felejtsétek el, amit láttatok.

\- Te nem vagy normális…

\- Sasuke…

\- Várjunk… te meg sem lepődtél… Te… Jézusom, te tudtad, hogy! Hogy Naruto… hogy a _Dobe_ , képes kámforrá válni?! Mi ez az egész?!

\- Itachi-kun, itt az ideje, hogy elmondjuk nekik, az igazságot. – Jött az új, túlontúl ismerős, hang.

Mindhárman az ajtó felé kapták a tekintetüket, és elkerekedett szemekkel bámulták őt.

\- Naruto…

**XxD**

( Itachi 37, Naruto 41, Salad 4)

\- Sarada, ne rohangálj! – Kiáltott fel Naruto, ahogy a fekete hajú kislány után szaladt a házban, körös, körül. – A végén még elesel,és akkor biztos, hogy sírni fogsz!

Itachi csak vigyorogva megrázta a fejét, majd öntött magának egy pohár kávét. A fejét felkapta, amikor hirtelen Naruto bedugta a fejét az ajtón.

\- Franc… nem láttad? – kérdezte, mire az Uchiha megrázta a fejét. Már indult is volna, de Itachi megragadta az alkarját, és mélyen a szemébe bámult.

\- Naruto… - kezdte, majd megnyalta az ajkait -, te… soha nem gondolkoztál azon, hogy… legyen egy gyerekünk?

Naruto úgy nézett rá, mint akinek pluszban nőtt volna még két feje.

\- Itachi-kun, férfi vagy, nem eshetsz teherbe.

Itachi fejbe verte, majd ivott egy korty kávét.

\- Te hülye, nem úgy értettem!

Naruto felnevetett.

\- Tudom, _butus_ , csak vicceltem. – Vigyorgott, az Uchiha pedig megforgatta a szemeit. – Nos, tudod… - vakarta meg a tarkóját -, csak akkor akarnék, ha te is akarnál. De máskülönben, csak téged akarlak. Úgy gondolom… nem is, úgy vélem, hogy rajtad kívül nem tudnék szeretni mást. Veled, kettesben… mindig is erre vágytam. – Mosolygott félszegen, és kicsit el is pirult.

_Naruto…_

\- Mert, te szerettél volna? Csak, mert én már szerintem kicsit öreg vagyok egy babához…

Itachi boldogan mosolyogva megrázta a fejét.

\- Én is… ugyanígy gondoltam ezt a dolgot, mint te. Egész életemben, csak veled akarok lenni… - Mondta suttogva, emlékezve _arra_ a dologra…

\- De tudod, hogy már csak három év.

\- Hashirama-san nem talált valamit? – kérdezte reménykedve Itachi.

\- Mit, butus, mit? Ellenszert? – Naruto megrázta a fejét. – Nem. Jobb, ha mihamarabb elfogadod a tényt, hogy három év múlva már nem leszek.

Itachi beharapta az alsó ajkát, és érezte, ahogy a szíve összeszorul.

\- Igazságtalanság… nem fair… korábban egész életemen át vártam rád, míg be nem töltöttem a huszonkilencet, erre most úgy kell felkelnem és lefeküdnöm nap, mint nap, hogy tudom, mikor halsz meg?

A szőke összeborzolta a fekete hajat, majd megcsókolta a másikat.

\- Sajnálom… tudod, néha azt gondolom, hogy van, amikor azt kívánod, bárcsak soha ne ismertél volna meg.

\- Soha nem gondoltam ilyesmire. Boldog vagyok, hidd el. Szeretlek. A legjobb dolog, ami történhetett velem az az, hogy akkor és ott, megjelentél… - Tette le a bögrét, ahogy megölelte a másikat.

\- Akkor jó. Én is szeretlek, Itachi-kun. – Csókolták meg újra egymást, majd olyan hangokat hallottak, ami azt jelezte, hogy valami nagyon de _nagyon_ összetört.

\- Sarada! – Rohant ki Naruto a konyhából, Itachi pedig csak nevetett, és minden egyes pillanatot mélyen az emlékezetébe vésett.

_Három év múlva… Naruto meghal, egy golyó által okozott balesetben… Nem lesz többé… Végül is… sose láttam őt, sokkal idősebbnek korábban…_

Itachi ismét felkapta a fejét, mikor kis idő múlva, egy aggódó arcú, Salad sétált be a konyhába, a plüssmaciját ölelgetve.

\- Sarada? – kérdezte, ahogy leguggolt a lány elé.

A szemüveges kislány félrenézett.

\- Naru-chan eltűnt. – Motyogta, az Uchiha pedig felkapta a kezeibe.

\- Nincs semmi baj, de amíg Naruto vissza nem tér, mit szólnál, ha feltakarítanánk, utánad? – mosolygott, mire a kislány is bólintott.

\- Oké!

**XxX**

(Itachi 40, Naruto 44)

_Itachi aznap, úgy kelt fel, hogy tudta. Volt egy érzése, hogy eljött az idő. Nem tudta, volna beszédben megfogalmazni, de ez az érzés a mellkasában, ez a szorító, lüktető remegés, jelezte neki, hogy ma vége lesz. Hogy ma, elveszíti azt, akit évek óta, a legjobban szeret. Amikor felébredt, mélyen, egészen mélyen az emlékezetébe véste Naruto alvó alakját, hogy soha, semmilyen módon se felejtse el._

_Évek alatt, direkt e miatt a nap miatt készítettek rengeteg közös képet, videót, hangfelvételt, hogy Itachinak legyen mire emlékeznie, ha valami esetleg kimenne a fejéből._

_Aznap csak ketten voltak otthon, nem úgy történt, mint akkor, pár évvel ezelőtt. Pedig Sasukéék itt akartak lenni, segíteni, átvészelni, de ők nem akarták, hogy itt legyenek. Mert, ez az ő napjuk volt. Visszaemlékeztek arra az időre, amikor még Itachi fiatalabb volt, mikor Naruto először jelent meg előtte, vagy mikor először csókolóztak, vagy amikor először érintette meg őt Naruto úgy… Vagy amikor leges legelőször feküdtek le egymással, akkor, ott az út mellett, takarásban. Emlékeztek mindarra, amin keresztül mentek, amit együtt éltek át. Mint például, amikor Itachit az egyik ügy során hasba lőtték, és egy hétig kórházban feküdt, vagy amikor Narutónak az egyik házukban rendezett partin pucéran kellett beosonnia, mivel épp utazott…_

_Ilyen kis semmiségekről beszélgettek, és egy pillanatra sem mozdultak a másik mellől. Naruto szinte minden egyes percben elmondta Itachinak, hogy mennyire szereti, és hogy még a halála után is őt fogja szeretni, csak őt, örökre. Elmondta neki, hogy amikor őt is hívja majd a vég, ő várni fogja, és életük leteltével, szellemként folytatják ott, ahol abbahagyták. Számtalanszor egyesültek a nap folyamán, édes kis semmiségeket suttogva a másik fülébe, lelkileg felkészülve az elkövetkező órákra, Itachinak pedig évekre._

_És akkor, 20:31 perckor, Naruto eltűnt, Itachi pedig azonnal rohant a földszintről fel, az emeletre. Hiába tudta, hogy az idő annyi év után eljött, magában azért imádkozott, hogy a seb ne legyen halálos, hogy Naruto éljen, vele, boldogan, egészségben, betegségben, míg egyszerre nem el nem éri őket a halál. Mert nem így akarta mindezt. Azt gondolta, hogy ez nem lehet igaz, hogy neki még jár valami plusz az élettől, a sok várakozásért, érzelemért._

_Mert nem tűnhet minden csak úgy el, egy szempillantás alatt. De Itachi tudta, hogy ez igazából lehetséges. Mert Naruto ott feküdt, a fa parkettán, ami miatt egy hétig veszekedtek, mert Itachi ide nem fát akart, hanem csempét, de… ez most egyáltalán nem számított. Mert Naruto pontosan úgy festett, mint akkor éjjel._

_Sírtak, csókokat váltottak, ölelték egymást, majd, alig öt perccel később, Naruto végleg, ugyanolyan kába, szomorú mosollyal, megüvegesedett szemmel, mozdulatlan mellkassal,_ _elment_.

**XxX**

Itachi soha nem kételkedett Naruto „képességében." Soha nem foglakozott vele, hogy ez, hogy működik, miért pont vele, egyszerűen csak elfogadta, együtt élt vele. Inkább gondolta áldásnak, mint átoknak, hiszen, valahol mélyen a szíve legmélyén tudta, hogy ha Naruto nem lenne képes utazni, akkor az élete, az _életük_ teljesen másképp alakult volna. Lehet, hogy nem is találkoztak volna, de az is lehet, hogy még csak nem is ismerték volna egymást. Ha nem lett volna _az_ , talán nap, mint nap, észrevétlenül sétáltak volna el egymás mellett, tudatlanul.

Ezért, Itachi csak kiélvezte. Kiélvezte az életet, amit Naruto adott neki, és ami neki volt elrendelve. És most, húsz évvel később, Naruto halála után, Itachi még mindig vár és vár. Mert tudja, hogy majd újra és újra látni fogja szerelmét.

**XxX**

(Itachi 60, Naruto 30)

Itachi fáradtan kifújta a füstöt a szájából, de előtte még teljesen kitárta az ablakot, hogy az nehogy a szobában ragadjon. Hiába dohányzott, a szobában lévő füst szagot egyáltalán nem szerette, csak a mentásat. De azt húsz éve szívott utoljára.

\- Tudod, el sem hittem volna, hogy még mindig raksz ki ruhákat. – Jött mögüle a csilingelő hang, mire nagyot dobban a szíve, és habár lassan, de boldogan megfordult.

Naruto állt vele szemben, fiatalság teljében, pompázva. Itachi megengedett magának egy gyenge mosolyt.

\- Meghaltam, igaz? – kérdezte Ő.

\- Igen. – Válaszolt, és köhintett egyet, hogy a hangja ne legyen olyan reszelős.

\- Mikor?

\- Nem árulom el. Én sem örültem volna, ha korábban megtudom, hogy mikor halsz meg… - mondta -, hány éves vagy? – léptek közelebb egymáshoz.

\- Harminc.

_Értem. Akkor pláne, hogy nem árulom el… Habár, az én Narutóm, soha nem mondta el, hogy találkozott a hatvan éves magammal…_

\- Akkor, tavaly találkoztunk, igaz?

\- Igen… - sétált a szőke közelebb, majd megölelte az idősebb férfit -, szeretlek Itachi-kun… nem tudom mikor, hogyan megyek el, de tudd, örökké szeretni foglak. Csak téged.

_Tudom. Én is szeretlek._

\- Én is szeretlek. Még ma is… - Engedték el egymást, majd összeérintették a homlokukat. – Mindvégig.

Naruto mosolygott.

\- Kérsz egy kis nutellás kenyeret? – kérdezte másodpercekkel később, mire a fiatalabb felnevetett.

De mielőtt válaszolhatott volna, eltűnt, és már csak a ruhái maradtak utána.

Itachi pedig, még több év elteltével, még mindig vár, hátha Naruto még egyszer, akár csak néhány pillanatra is, de feltűnik a házban.

És miközben vár, Itachi újra mentás cigarettát szívja, hogy ha Naruto jön, tudja, hogy még mindig itt van.

És várja.

Míg újra nem találkoznak, s folytatják ott, ahol abbahagyták.

Örökre.

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Élveztem, mikor régebben megírtam, remélem ti is. :)


End file.
